The Hangover
by Sarux
Summary: Situado apartir del 4x08... La despedida de soltero de Ryan se les va de las manos, creando una situación extraña para Castle y sorprendentemente para Beckett... ¿Cómo acabará todo?
1. Atlantic City

**H**ola! Nuevo fic! Lo cuelgo ya que tengo ganitas, no lo he revisado mucho...y ... bueno está situado apartir del 4x08. Más adelante tal vez los capítulos sean más largos y contengan M. Disfrutadlo tanto como yo.

Y... **Comentadme.**

Dedicado a mi pequeña cookie monster ;-)

Sintió como si un taladro traspasara de un lado de su sien al otro extremo, partiéndole la cabeza en dos.

Apenas se movió entreabriendo los ojos, sin reconocer dónde se encontraba. Al parecer estaba en el suelo, a juzgar por el dolor de su espalda, y en una habitación que no era la suya.

Se irguió levemente y vio al fondo la luz cegadora del sol recién asomando entre los edificios.

Gruñó al moverse y sentir cada uno de sus huesos crujir y cómo un pitido zumbaba en sus oídos. La cabeza le pesaba un quintal. Tenía una resaca de las de campeonato.

Se tapó los ojos con la mano y la vio pintada de rotulador. Frunció el ceño. Pestañeó y se quejó. Si, hasta pestañear le dolía. Se levantó del frío suelo de al parecer el salón de una habitación, o más concretamente una suite presidencial.

De lejos aun podía escuchar la canción 'Iko, Iko' de The Belle Stars resonar en su cabeza. No, estaba sonando de lejos, en algún lugar de la habitación…

Al fondo de la sala había un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón, las cortinas estaban completamente abiertas… entonces recordó. Estaba en Atlantic City.

Buscó su ropa, su móvil, su cartera… nada.

Lo único que logró encontrar fue su traje de Elvis tirado en el sofá. Suspiró. Se miró. Llevaba apenas unos gallumbos anchos, descalzo. En el suelo, lleno de plumas, una almohada y una sábana.

-¿Qué demonios hice anoche?-murmuró el escritor moviéndose por la estancia, viéndola llena de plumas, cojines tirados, vasos esparramados y algunas bebidas derramadas por todos lados… y la televisión encendida en un canal de teletienda que sufría un par de interferencias.

Abrió una puerta y una gallina salió aleteando sus alas y cacareando a unos decibelios indecentes a esas horas de la mañana y después de la juerga que se había corrido, dejando su cuerpo como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima.

¿Qué demonios hacía una gallina allí?

Carraspeó sintiendo como aun su garganta ardía por todo el alcohol ingerido y sintió como su estomago se removía arriba y abajo como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

Salió corriendo al baño, el cual, no presentaba mejor aspecto.

El espejo estaba pintorreteado con lápiz labial de color rojo pasión.

La mitad de los cosméticos se encontraban tirados sobre el lavamanos, y el mismo se encontraba tirado; eso si en el suelo, con la cabeza metida en el retrete, jurándose que jamás volvería a beber, tal y como con 16 años en aquél viaje a Italia había prometido.

Una vez hubo vomitado hasta el desayuno del día anterior, se levantó del suelo y se miró al espejo entre los dibujos que había allí.

Dios, tenía unas ojeras marcadísimas, el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos y casi cerrados, empezaba a crecerle la barba. Vestía con una camiseta que ponía

'Welcome lo the fabolous…Atlantic City' Copiada de las mismísimas Vegas.

Y lo que era mejor, en su rostro lucía un hermoso bigote negro pintorreteado con rotulador a juego con un monóculo también pintado en su ojo izquierdo. Estiró su cuello y abrió los ojos como platos. Estiró su mano derecha acariciando su cuello, donde lucía un tremendo chupetón que no recordaba del día anterior. Menudo fiestón.

Se giró, tiró de la cadena del wc, y se inclinó en el lavamanos para lavarse la cara.

Se lavó la cara y se mojó el pelo tratando de domarlo. Estaba pegajoso. No quería saber de qué. Se quedó mirándose al espejo mientras trataba de peinarse y fue ahí cuando un pequeño destello brillante entre su pelo llamó su atención.

Alzó la mano y la giró, volvió a girarla, mirándosela. Abrió la boca ahogando un grito. Estaba en shock. Puso casa de horror y luego cerró la boca, frunciendo sus labios.

La pequeña argolla dorada, seguramente una baratija imitación de oro, se cernía alrededor de su dedo anular.

Recién casado.

-¿¡CASTLE!?

Castle trastabilló casi cayéndose de culo al escuchar el grito proveniente de fuera del baño, a sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos sufriendo dolor de cabeza causado por el grito.

-¿Be…ckett?

Se giró confuso, tragando saliva, armándose de valor.

_**10 minutos antes…**_

Sintió el móvil vibrar a sus pies y se despertó, gimiendo de dolor. Movió su mano hasta alcanzar el móvil y lo apagó. ¿Desde cuando ella tenía esa incesante musiquilla molesta como tono de llamada?

Estiró cada uno de sus músculos, y notó como su cuello dolía horrores. Había dormido en una mala postura. Y al parecer se había bebido hasta el agua de los jarrones, pues sentía como su cabeza iba a estallar en breves y como su boca estaba seca. Tenía la lengua como una zapatilla.

Hizo una mueca de asco conteniendo las ganas de vomitar y abrió los ojos. Las sábanas eran blancas… frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama… una cama que no era la suya, pues ella usaba sábanas oscuras.

O por lo menos esa semana. Miró alrededor suyo. No, definitivamente esa no era su casa.

Beckett pensó en que momento de la noche anterior llegó a una habitación de un hotel y recordó el caso que les había llevado a Atlantic City. Suspiró. La despedida de soltero de Ryan, todo cuadraba… no, no cuadraba ¿Qué demonios hacía ella en una suite?

En una suite donde parecía que cualquier grupo de música se hubiera montado su mejor juerga.

Se levantó de la cama y se arrastró, descalza por la salita. Nadie. Se quedó mirando la televisión que fallaba por momento y la apagó.

Mala idea. Ver su reflejo era lo peor que podía hacer. Tenía su cabello enmarañado, su maquillaje completamente corrido.

Bufó. Y siguió su camino. Ni rastro de su placa, pero, Si de su pistola… tirada al lado de un montón de vasitos amontonados y de cartas de poker.

Irresponsable. Eso había sido al dejarla ahí. Agarró el arma… y se percató que no se trataba de su arma… si no de una copia barata, de juguetería o de más bien de juguetería de adultos. Disparó al sofá y pudo ver como manchaba parte del mobiliario con el líquido ambarino que surtía. Tequila seguramente, su estomago le recordaba que la noche anterior había tenido la agradable compañía de cómo mínimo, José Cuervo.

-¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?-se preguntó a si misma.

Se volvió a mirar en el reflejo de la TV. No tenía aspecto de policía, si no fuera por que si llevaba un traje de policía.

-¡Oh dios!-exclamó tapándose la boca.

Se miró de arriba abajo. No, no llevaba el traje oficial de la policía, en lugar de ello, llevaba un traje de policía prostituta. Eso era lo que llevaba. Descalza, con unos shorts y una camiseta anudada dejando su estomago al aire y su escote bien pronunciado, demostrando que gastaba un dineral en lencería fina.

Y fue justó ahí cuando se percató del gigante problema en el que se había metido. Comprobando que todas sus extremidades estuvieran bien, mirando su cuerpo de arriba a bajo, se fijó en su mano izquierda, más concretamente su dedo anular. O más bien en el anillo de algo que imitaba al oro y dejaba un cerco verde alrededor de su dedo.

Se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de derrota, y cuando estaba pensando de qué forma salir de ese percal, o si directamente suicidarse, escuchó ruido de vómitos procedentes del baño.

Con miedo, siguió su camino, tropezando con la almohada del suelo y viendo como una gallina se movía a sus anchas. Un sueño, si, se trataba de un sueño… o una pesadilla, si no, cual era la explicación para que ese animal de granja campara en la suite más cara de ese hotel. Ninguna.

Trató de tranquilizarse…en cualquier momento se despertaría y seguiría en su cama.

Llegó al baño y se aguantó del marco de la puerta para no caerse de la impresión.

-¿¡CASTLE!?

Castle trastabilló casi cayéndose de culo al escuchar el grito proveniente de fuera del baño, a sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos sufriendo dolor de cabeza causado por el grito.

-¿Be…ckett?

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ ANOCHE?!-ambos gritaron al unísono, aguantando estoicamente la resaca.

Ninguno de los dos salía del asombro y ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del anillo del otro, temiéndose lo evidente.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Road Trip to New York

**Holi!**

Espero no decepcionar con este segundo capítulo, lo he escrito muy rápido por que estos dias estan dificiles... y no se cuando puedo tener un rato para escribir y subir. A mi no me convence tanto como el primero que escribí, pero espero que a vosotros si, y que lo disfruteis muchisimo.

**Muchisimas gracias de verdad por todos los comentarios. No sabeis lo que ayuda**.

Y muchisimas gracias a todas las chicas del twitter que con un comentario, o con unas charlas de lo mas loca me alegrais cuando más lo necesito.

Pa vosotras el capítulo!

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ ANOCHE?!-ambos gritaron al unísono, aguantando estoicamente la resaca.

Ninguno de los dos salía del asombro y ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del anillo del otro, temiéndose lo evidente.

Castle abrió la boca con intención de hablar pero… estaba mudo. Trató de hacerlo dos veces pero no encontraba las palabras idóneas.

Finalmente salivó un par de veces y carraspeó.

-¿Cómo ha llegado una gallina aquí?

-¿EN SERIO CASTLE? ¿De todo lo que puedes decir… en lo que te puedes preocupar, te preocupas de la Gallina?

-Tengo curiosidad-se excusó el escritor, y se percató de cómo iba vestida Beckett. Una sonrisa socarrona se extendió en su rostro.

-¡Deja de mirarme así!-Beckett se tapó su escote, y salió rápido de su campo de vista, recorriendo la habitación tratando de encontrar sus pertenencias.

-Oh vamos…Beckett…-Castle trataba de tranquilizarse y tratar de normalizar las cosas, de quitarle hierro al asunto-tampoco es para tanto…

-¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? CASTLE NOS HEMOS CASADO! CASADO! TU TIENES MUCHOS MATRIMONIOS PERO YO…PARA MI ES IMPORTANTE… Y NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA.

Castle pasó una mirada por la habitación llena de plumas y la gallina cacareando mientras se paseaba a sus anchas.

-¿Y esa piña? ¿Qué hace ahí?-dijo señalando la mesita de noche donde descansaba una piña.

-Cállate y busca tu ropa, me duele la cabeza horrores-dijo Beckett intentando contener las ganas que tenía de asesinarlo. Él estaba tan tranquilo que le odiaba. Odiaba no poder relajarse y tratar de calmarse. Y eso, siempre le pasaba delante de él. Él era el mayor culpable de su tensión.

-Pero yo quiero saber…

Beckett se giró tapándose con una almohada y le miró amenazante.

-Sabes que pasa…que tu te tomas con risas todo, te da exactamente igual todo- Beckett frunció su ceño, y entrecerró los ojos- y la gente…la gente no somos así… ¿Y que quieres saber? Estamos medio desnudos, con resaca y chupetones… algo pasó a noche… y espero que lo hayas disfrutado por que no volverá a pasar.-dijo con tono hiriente- pero por mi parte, a partir de…ahora mismo, ya… no ha ocurrido nada, absolutamente nada.-

-No, sólo… al parecer nos hemos casado.-murmuró el escritor.

-¡Y tu te lo estas tomando muy tranquilamente!-Beckett volvió a girarse enfadada, sabiendo que con él perdía el tiempo en tratar de hablar, encontró sus pantalones, quitándose los shorts del disfraz de policía putilla, se los puso rápido.-Pero tranquilo… me encargaré de anular este matri…esto…sin que nadie se entere. Beckett se quitó el anillo que le estaba dejando una marca verde, y lo tiró. La alianza rodó por el suelo perdiéndose entre la porquería.

Castle suspiró. Tal vez él no estaba tan molesto por que desde hacía tiempo deseaba algún día contraer matrimonio con ella, e inconscientemente y hasta el culo de alcohol lo habían hecho. Tal vez aquello significaba algo. No obstante no quería presionar más a Beckett y tentar a su suerte, pues en algún lugar de esa habitación aun estaba su pistola oficial y tarde o temprano la encontraría.

Rick no quería poner más nerviosa a Beckett y se quedó callado tratando de encontrar sus pertenencias entre tanto desastre.

Unos 40 minutos después, Beckett le esperaba en la puerta de la habitación, nerviosa ya que ambos debían volver juntos a Nueva York en su coche.

Iba con unos jeans y una camiseta de cuello alto verde, gracias a eso se tapaba el chupetón de su cuello. El cabello súper desordenado y sin nada de maquillaje.

Castle apareció con unos jeans, la camiseta del casino y su chaqueta encima. Había dejado el traje de Elvis en la habitación pero llevaba la gallina en los brazos, tras mucho pelear con ella para conseguir agarrarla.

-¿Llevas todo? No quiero tener que regresar…-dijo medio sonrojada, bastante avergonzada al recordar la situación. Alzó la vista y le vio con la gallina- ¡Deja eso!

-No puedo dejarla aquí… ¿Y si la matan?

Beckett rodó los ojos.

-Estará bien-suspiró- de verdad, Castle, estará bien, olvídate de ella, ¿Quieres?

-Como tú te olvidas de mi…-murmuró tan bajito que Beckett fue incapaz de oírle. –Claro-dijo alzando la voz, para hacerse oír- llevo todo, móvil, cartera…-dejó a la gallina en el suelo, con pena- ¿Tú?

-Arma, placa, móvil, todo…-ambos caminaban por el pasillo del hotel hasta el ascensor. Beckett se fijo en la mano izquierda del escritor.- ¡Castle!

-¿Qué?-dijo sobresaltado al entrar al ascensor.

-¡El anillo! ¡Quítatelo!

Castle alzó su mano y suspiró. Miró la de la detective. Nada. Sin anillo. Tenía la esperanza que lo hubiera encontrado y se lo hubiera puesto. El tiró del anillo con su mano derecha. Nada. Seguía sin salir.

-Lo siento cariño-dijo aposta-no sale… Aún no entiendo como utilizamos unas alianzas tan baratas…

-¡Por que era una boda falsa!

-Era una boda, los anillos podían ser decentes…-se quejó Castle saliendo del ascensor cuando llegó a la planta baja, siguiendo a Beckett hasta la recepción.

-Oh, lo siento señor ostentoso…-Beckett y suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse...-En el coche llevo crema, te lo quitaré… saldrá como sea -ella se dirigió a la salida-te espero allí.

-Buenos días señor Castle-saludó el recepcionista- Señora Castle.

Beckett apretó los labios ante aquel comentario y la sonrisita de Castle. Movió su cabeza negando con los ojos entrecerrados y se marchó.

-¿Recuerdas dónde has aparcado, cielo?

-¡Deja de llamarme así o usaré mi arma, Castle!-Se quejó de espaldas a él, saliendo por la puerta del hotel, tratando de recordar si le había dado las llaves de su coche algún aparcacoches o no.

Castle se quedó mirando por dónde se iba y sonrió. Kate era capaz de con sólo eso… volverle loco.

Se giró y miró al recepcionista.

-¿Una mala noche de bodas?

Castle se rió.

-Perfecta, gracias- Castle dio su tarjeta de crédito-y… bueno, la habitación tiene un par de desperfectos… así que…bueno, tiene mis datos para mandarme la factura de toda la reparación.

El recepcionista asintió y sonrió maliciosamente. Pasó la tarjeta cobrando los gastos del minibar que ascendían a bastante y de la noche en la suite.

-Tendrá noticias de nosotros sin problema señor Castle, como siempre.

-Gracias-miró la plaquita- Luke. Un placer estar aquí siempre- le dio un par de billetes de propina y caminó a la salida mientras el recepcionista le deseaba una buena luna de miel.

Beckett le esperaba en la puerta con su coche. Nada más subirse, arrancó y salió de allí a toda velocidad, tratando de olvidarse de todo, de dejar esa pesadilla atrás.

Durante los primeros veinte minutos de viaje se mantuvieron en silencio. Castle jugaba con su anillo tratando de quitárselo y Beckett conducía sin mirarle siquiera de reojo.

-Nos han deseado una buena luna de miel.

Beckett pegó un frenazo y miró a Castle.

-Ok, no digo nada más-alzó las manos, a modo de inocencia-.

-No, Castle…no es eso… es decir… si en el hotel lo saben… la prensa se enterará…y lo sabrá todo el mundo…Lanie, los chicos, Gates, tu madre…mi padre…tu hija…

Castle frunció el ceño.

-¿Te da vergüenza?

-No, no es eso… es… que no quiero que se enteren de este desliz…ni del otro…-dijo refiriéndose al sexo- Tengo contactos, esta boda no tendrá validez…ni siquiera creo que la tenga ya…

-Tiene tanta como la de las Vegas… son todas validas.

-No ayudas nada, Castle-suspiró Beckett-.

-Ok, tranquila ¿OK? No diré nada. Nadie se enterará. Soy un cliente VIP de ese hotel, nunca han dicho nada de con quien he ido a ya sabes…

Beckett rodó los ojos, sintiéndose disgustada por que él hablara de sus escarceos con tanta facilidad y volvió a emprender la marcha hasta Nueva York en silencio.

-Hablaré con mis contactos en el ayuntamiento y se acabará esto…

Castle asintió.

-Y antes de llegar…quítate…eso-señaló el anillo.

Beckett alargó la mano para abrir la guantera y buscar un tubo de crema de manos que llevaba ahí, revolvió todo, mientras Castle miraba la mano de la detective cerca de sus piernas y no encontró nada.

Kate cerró la guantera con fuerza molesta. Y siguió conduciendo durante un buen rato mientras Castle intentaba de todo con tal de quitarse el anillo y no sentirse más herido por parte de Beckett.

Paró en un semáforo en rojo y agarró la mano izquierda de Castle. Le miró a los ojos y sin pensárselo dos veces, metió su dedo anular en su boca, succionando con sus labios, dejando algo de saliva alrededor de la bisutería. Castle se excitó viendo esa escena y trató de disimular, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la boca de Kate alrededor de su anillo, sintiendo como succionaba con fuerza y como sus dientes rozaban su dedo.

Oh por dios, encima no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos… Castle carraspeó y Beckett se separó, con los labios cerrados y la alianza entre ellos.

La escupió suavemente en su mano y se la tendió al escritor.

El semáforo se había puesto en verde y ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse hasta que se percataron que estaban creando una retención gracias a los claxon de los conductores detrás de ellos.

-Sería divertido que te bajaras y les multaras por prisas…-comentó Castle.

-No soy de tráfico Castle.

-Pero eres la autoridad… y… hablando de autoridad, anoche yo estaba con Espo y Ryan y he despertado contigo, que tal si ellos… ¿te vieron? ¿Si lo saben?

Beckett le miró con cara de circunstancias. No sabía que contestar. Tenía razón…

-Por lo pronto-suspiró- te llevo a tu casa para que te cambies de ropa y te maquilles ese cuello…-dijo girando en la esquina para tomar rumbo para el loft del escritor.-Luego…ya veremos, tratemos de llevarlo lo mejor posible sin levantar sospechas…

El escritor asintió.

-Sabes, haces el papel de esposa a la perfección, no dejas de mandar.

Beckett golpeó el hombro de Castle con su mano derecha y este se quejó como un niño. Ambos se rieron, más relajados…

* * *

Continuará...

Comentadme y hacerme feliz :D


	3. The Transition

**Holi!**

**Primero que todo: Siento haber tardado! Lo siento! Estuve con fiebre y demás y no había quien escribiera así, lo siento.  
**

**Segundo: Feliz cumpleaños RO!  
**

**Tercero: Este capítulo, como el titulo indica, es de transición... es un poco insulsillo, pero el siguiente ya prometo las reacciones de Espo, de Ryan, conversacion con Lanie, Encerrados en un baño del Old Haunt...wooow...y más cosas. Asi que leed este, comentadme mucho y en breves escribo y cuelgo el siguiente que viene fuerte!  
**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

La música resonaba en toda la habitación a un tono bastante suave, el ambiente estaba cargado y la luz era tenue a pesar de todos los oficiales de policía que habían en su interior.

Castle dio dos pasos y se fijó en la cantidad de espuma que sobresalía del jacuzzi del baño dónde algunos muñecos hinchables se daban un baño relajante. Una dosis industrial de plumas estaban esparcidas alrededor del sofá, en el suelo del salón y en la cama. Un montón de cojines se amontonaban por la suite del hotel y todo estaba lleno de sangre, como si reflejara la obra maestra de un asesino experto en su mejor matanza.

-¿Qué...que tenemos?

Castle vio a Lanie agachada, alrededor de una pequeña marca blanca en el suelo dónde anteriormente había estado el cadáver.

Lanie se giró y se apartó. La marca era demasiado pequeña.

Castle abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro se horrorizo.

-¿Ga...gallina?

Lanie asintió.

Castle abrió la boca, ahogando un grito. Se cayó al suelo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el medio del salón completamente desorientado, con la camisa medio arrugada, descalzo, y con saliva seca en su mentón.

Miró el sofá y ahí estaba la prueba del delito: el rastro de sus babas en el cuero del sofá. Se había dormido nada más llegar a casa, después que Beckett le hubiera acercado y se hubieran despedido sin demasiados cariños, como siempre. Nada había cambiado. Suspiró. Tomó su chaqueta, se puso los zapatos y salió de su casa.

Un rato después, con la música bien bajita para soportar su resaca y con el marcador de velocidad del Ferrari bajo 100, algo poco común, conducía tranquilamente cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Castle?-dijo dándole al manos libres.

-Castle, soy yo.-Beckett hizo una pausa-hay un nuevo caso. ¿Vienes?

-No puedo...

Beckett se quedó callada. No esperaba esa respuesta. Él siempre iba. Fuese la hora que fuese, hiciera el frío que hiciera, siempre acudía a sus llamadas, fuera para documentarse o fuera para estar con ella... siempre iba. Y ésta vez, después de su extraña noche, no. Algo había cambiado entre ellos. Y no sólo su estado civil.

-Vale...bueno, luego...si quieres pasate por aquí... ¿ok?.

-Claro, en cuanto pueda voy.-Castle cortó y pegó un aceleron para llegar a su destino lo antes posible y poder encontrarse con Beckett lo antes posible.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, en la escena del crimen, Beckett guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su cazadora, con cara de preocupación, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga y forense, Lanie.

-¿Todo bien, amiga? Siento decirlo pero haces mala cara.

Beckett miró a Lanie y no dijo nada. Por supuesto que tenía mala cara, la resaca la estaba matando. Se acercó a ella para mirar la escena del crimen. Se trataba del salón en un apartamento en Manhattan, modesto, pequeño pero bien decorado.

-¿Qué tenemos?

-¿Y Castle?-preguntó Lanie agachada al lado del cadáver-.

-No puede venir. ¿Qué tenemos?

-Lana Gibbs. 22 años. -dijo Ryan detrás de ella-acudiendo con un café, que rápidamente y antes de que le diera un sorbo, Beckett se hizo con el.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño. Ryan por el robo y Beckett por que el detective parecía la perfección en persona. Bien peinado con el tupé engominado, la camisa planchada, los zapatos limpios, ni ojeras ni rastro de una noche de desenfreno.

-Apuñalada por la espalda.-comentó Lanie girando el cuerpo-la hermana encontró el cuerpo, está con Javi.

-Estamos buscando al marido.

-¿Marido? ¿Llevan mucho casados?

-Apenas unos meses...al parecer una locura en las Vegas-comentó Ryan, mirando su libretita mientras que el rostro de Beckett cambió rotundamente- pero aun debemos confirmar todo cuando le encontremos... es sospechoso.

-Encontradle y traedle a la 12.

Ryan asintió y salió de allí dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Lanie una vez estuvieron solas.

-¿El qué?

-Tu cara. Ha cambiado cuando Ryan ha hablado de las Vegas... y por tu cara de resaca... ¿Que pasó anoche en Atlantic City?

Beckett se puso nerviosa.

-Nada.

-Claro. Venga, Kate... soy tu amiga.

Beckett bufó y miró a Lanie. No sabía si contarle o no.

-Es que...realmente no lo recuerdo-se mordió el labio- intento recordarlo, pero me pasé con el tequila.

Lanie abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

-Pues es sospechoso, por que, uno: tienes cara de cansada, dos: tu pelo está indomable y ya es decir por que siempre lo llevas perfecto, tres: te has cambiado rápido-dijo señalándola de arriba a abajo, cuatro: el chico escritor no esta por aquí, lo cual es muy raro y cinco: maquillate el chupetón si quieres sonar convincente.

Beckett se llevó la mano al cuello con cara de horror. Sacó su móvil y con el reflejo de la pantalla se miró el cuello. Nada. Ni rastro del chupetón. Maldita Lanie, la había hecho delatarse ella misma.

-Sabes, podrías ser una buena detective-contestó Beckett derrotada-.

Lanie sonrió victoriosa. Se quitó los guantes. Y siguió a sus ayudantes que trasladaban el cuerpo para llevárselo a la morgue.

-Esta noche tenemos pensado ir al Old Haunt todos. Kevin, Jenny, Javi, Yo... te vienes, no acepto un no como respuesta es la última noche de solteros de Kevin y Jenny. -Lanie sonrió- y mas te vale que para entonces recuerdes que pasó. Nos vemos.

Beckett se quedó mirando por dónde se había ido su amiga y se marchó de la escena del crimen con la cabeza hecha un lío.

Unas cuantas horas después, estaba en su escritorio, con al cabeza reposando sobre sus brazos... hacía rato había acabado todo el papeleo y aún no habían traído al sospechoso para interrogarle. Estaba agotada y no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto de su 'fake' matrimonio.

Miró un par de veces la silla vacía de Castle y luego su móvil tratando así que se dignara a llamarla para al menos decirle que no aparecería. Suspiró dándose cuenta de la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de él. De sus bromas, de sus charlas, sus sonrisas... de él completamente. Se odió por sentirse tan vulnerable ante el escritor y no poder evitarlo.

El sonido del ascensor abriéndose le sacó de todos sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y le vio salir con torpeza del ascensor y andando con rapidez hasta su escritorio.

-Por fin llego-dijo dejándose caer en su silla, al lado de su escritorio, mirándola sonriente.

Beckett le miró tratando de hacerse la indiferente.

-¿Que pasa?-Kate frunció el ceño y acercó sus dedos al cuello de él, justo en el hombro reposaba una pequeña pluma blanca. Entonces ató cabos.-¡Has vuelto allí!

Castle asintió rápido, sonriendo como un niño pequeño ilusionado. Desbloqueó su iPhone y se acercó a Beckett. Le enseñó una foto de él con la gallina en su despacho.

-Tu madre te va a matar...-Castle seguía pasando fotos con la gallina, cuando pasó a una foto de ellos dos, recostados en la cama de la suite, Beckett mordiendo el mentón de Castle y éste sonriendo con cara de borracho.-¡Castle! ¡Borra eso!-Beckett hablaba bajito pero con temperamento, intentando agarrar el móvil mientras que el escritor se retorcía para impedirlo-.

Castle se quedó mirando la foto que antes no había visto y sonrió, mientras con un brazo alejaba a la detective.

-Te voy a hacer daño...

-Pero si salimos guapos.

-Borra eso ya. Es una prueba de lo que pasó anoche...

Castle suspiró, fue a replicar cuando la puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse, Ryan y Espo llevaban esposado al sospechoso.

Beckett se levantó para ir a interrogarle y Castle le siguió, sin borrar la foto.

La detective puso al día al escritor en cuanto al caso en cinco minutos y ambos se sentaron frente al sospechoso.

-Michael Gibbs-comentó Beckett leyendo el informe- casado con Lana desde hace tres meses. 22 años también.-Beckett miró al chaval.

-¿No es muy joven para casarse, señor Gibbs? ¿Tal vez necesitaba casarse para heredar?-preguntó Castle leyendo por encima del hombro de Beckett-.

-No...no...lo nuestro...-el chico estaba bastante nervioso-.

-Entonces ¿Por que una boda tan rápida?

Mike suspiró.

-Nosotros estábamos de vacaciones en las Vegas, hasta hace cinco meses vivíamos en Los Ángeles estudiando...y al acabar nos fuimos allí con los amigos, nos emborrachamos y... pues nosotros estábamos enamorados pero no dábamos el paso nunca.

Castle y Beckett se tensaron al escuchar eso.

-¿Dónde estaba anoche?

-Estaba trabajando.

-¿Por la noche?

-Estoy trabajando en el metro. Necesitábamos el dinero.

-¿Por que vinieron a vivir aquí?

-Lana quería estar con su hermana... y... olvidarse de Lucas.

-¿Lucas?

-Su antiguo novio... le vimos hace unas semanas, él...él se opuso a la boda... se cabreó muchísimo al enterarse al día siguiente.

Beckett miró a Castle y en ese momento Espo interrumpió al entrar. Le hizo un gesto a Beckett y ésta salió fuera de la sala.

-La coartada es confirmada por su jefe. Estaba trabajando.

-Pues no tenemos nada...salvo seguir mirando sus cuentas, investigaremos al ex novio.

Espo asintió y salió de allí. Beckett volvió a entrar para despedirse del marido de la victima y mantenerse en contacto. Castle y ella salieron regresando al escritorio de ella.

-Me han dicho que esta noche...

-Si, en el Old Haunt, hemos quedado para tomar algo...aunque yo no creo que beba...-comentó Castle con cara de nauseas-

Beckett sonrió y asintió.

-¿Vendrás no? También vienen mi madre y Alexis, incluso Gates... será algo tranquilo.

-Allí estaré Castle.

Castle se levantó para marcharse mientras Beckett recogía sus cosas para marcharse también a casa a darse una ducha antes de ir al Old Haunt, mientras Espo y Ryan se quedaron un rato más tratando de dar con el nuevo sospechoso.

-¿Te llevo a casa? He venido con el ferrari.

-Tranquilo, iré en mi coche.

Ambos entraron en el ascensor, en silencio, mirando al frente.

-Deberías darme un respiro, llevamos menos de 24 horas casados, amorcito. -murmuró Castle, cuando se cerraron las puertas.

-Te voy a partir las piernas-contestó la detective, esta vez aguantando la risa-como vuelvas a llamarme así, gatito.

* * *

Gracias por leerme y por todos los comentarios. Continuaré prontito!


	4. The Old Haunt

**Aloha!**

**Nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores y comenteis tanto. Muchisimas gracias de verdad por todos los comentarios. Me animais a escribir y a actualizar más rápido :)  
**

**Disfrutad!  
**

* * *

En el momento en que empujó las pesadas puertas del Old Haunt, el olor a taberna, a madera antigua, impregnaron las fosas nasales de Beckett. Sonrió, ella adoraba ese bar contagiada por el entusiasmo de su propietario.

Aspiró y el olor a alcohol, de todo tipo, llenó todos sus sentidos. Le gustaba como olía ese bar, cómo el simple olor a alcohol la transportaba a otra época. Ya no había ninguna otra taberna como esa en Nueva York. Adoraba como miles de historias se contaban a través de sus paredes, de sus fotos, de sus sillones de piel, sus taburetes frente a la barra, sin necesidad de ser contadas por el bar tender o por Eddie, el hombre del piano que cada vez que la veía le sonreía y saludaba amablemente tocando un par de divertidas notas en el viejo instrumento.

Dio un par de pasos sobre sus taconazos de infarto a juego con el vestido negro que llevaba bajo una chupa de cuero para abrigarse de la leve fría brisa de la noche. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza, ladeada y con algunos mechones sueltos, todo muy informal, igual que su leve maquillaje: los ojos ahumados y un leve brillo en los labios.

A lo lejos pudo divisar como tras la barra Castle jugaba con un par de botellas creyéndose el mismísimo Tom Cruise en la película Cocktail. Alexis sentada en el taburete trataba de frenar a su padre, cuando una botella cayó al suelo.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Beckett sonrió al ver esa escena e inconscientemente su dedo pulgar acarició su dedo anular.

Suspiró.

Siguió caminando por entre la gente, pues al parecer no eran tan pocos cómo en un principio ella había creído, pues a Castle, Lanie, Espo, Alexis, Martha, Ryan y Jenny había que sumarles la familia y amigos de éstos últimos.

Lanie se acercó a ella nada más verla y la abrazó, saludándose y alejándose un poco de la gente para charlar.

Castle alzó la vista cuando escuchó al risa inconfundible de Beckett entre la gente. Por fin había llegado. Sonrió apoyando el codo en la barra y dejando la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano. Estaba preciosa. Cómo siempre.

Castle se llevó la mano libre a su pierna, y tanteó por fuera de su bolsillo. Suspiró. Siguió sirviendo copas a sus amigos.

-Haces mejor cara-comentó Lanie.

Kate asintió.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Nada. -Beckett miró por encima del hombro de la forense- ¿Castle ha bebido algo?

-No soy su niñera, su madre está por aquí para eso-se rió-no, no me he fijado, creo que un par de birras con los chicos, y tal vez uno de sus inventos que estaba haciendo antes de que llegaras-Lanie se giró. Y sonrió-Ahora toda su atención está en ti.

Beckett se sonrojó.

-No sé como tiene estomago. Ayer al parecer bebimos hasta el agua de los floreros.

Lanie se rió.

-Entonces... ¿Me vas a contar que pasó?

Beckett la miró nerviosa y finalmente asintió, le explicó por encima, omitiendo la mayoría de detalles.

-¿Juntos? ¿Pasasteis la noche juntos y al parecer estáis casados?

-Baja la voz-Beckett se inclinó casi para taparle la boca a su amiga-No grites te podrán oír.

-Estamos en un bar, todo el mundo está a su rollo...

Ambas echaron un vistazo alrededor, viendo a la gente hablando entre si.

Espo agarró de la camisa a Ryan, tiró de él separandolo de su futura mujer con la que estaba muy entretenido y lo llevó a un rincón más alejado del bar, dónde pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Que haces tío?

-Creo que he descubierto el pastel.

-¿Que pastel?

-Ryan a veces no pareces detective...-suspiró Espo. El detective sacó su móvil y empezó a pasar fotos, una de Beckett, Castle y ellos dos poniendo caras raras, otra de los cuatro en el casino, otras de Castle y Beckett bebiendo chupitos de tequila y comiendo el limón cada uno en la boca del otro-este pastel.

Ryan puso toda su atención.

-Se casaron.

-¿QUÉ?

-Acabo de escuchar a Lanie y Beckett. Hablaban de eso. Ayer cuando nos piramos y les dejamos allí... se casaron, lo hicieron... ¡por eso están tan raros! ¡Por eso se evitan!

-¡Por eso Castle tiene esos arañazos!

-No, eso creo que es por no se que de una gallina que tiene en casa ahora y que Martha le esta amenazando con mandarlo a una granja o algo así...

Ryan alzó una ceja sin comprender nada.

-Cosas raras de él.

El detective asintió.

-Y... ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Los dos detectives se quedaron en silencio observando a Beckett y luego a Castle repetidas veces.

Espo miró a Ryan y éste asintió.

-El ferrari.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Yo me encargo-concluyó Javier.

Al otro lado del Bar, Beckett se levantó del asiento para acercarse a la barra, pero Lanie la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-No lo hagas, Kate... si lo habéis hecho es por algo... tu cerebro estaba desconectado y has hecho lo que realmente querías...

Beckett la miró seria y negó.

-Lanie...

-Kate...

-Me había pasado con el tequila, eso es todo. Anularé el falso matrimonio.

-Para eso necesitas de las dos partes, ¿lo sabes no?

-Él está de acuerdo con que yo me encargue de anularlo, me deben favores en el registro civil.

Lanie hizo una mueca y suspiró. Su amiga era bastante cabezota, no tenía nada que hacer, solo esperaba que tarde o temprano se arrepintiera y se diera cuenta que estaba realmente enamorada de Castle, y él de ella, y que no fuera demasiado tarde para darse una oportunidad.

Castle sonrió al ver como Beckett se acercaba a él, pero justo antes de llegar, Martha se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Kate, querida!

Beckett le sonrió a la madre del escritor viendo como detrás de ella, él, hacía una mueca. Beckett le devolvió la mueca, tratando de disculparse mientras Martha tiraba de ella a un lado para hablar.

Castle se quedó en la barra, preparándose un whisky doble cuando Espo se colocó a su lado, apoyándose en la barra, mirándole detenidamente. Castle se sintió observado pero trató de relajarse y siguió a lo suyo.

-¿Que tal todo, bro? ¿Ya no tienes nauseas?

Castle miró al detective y negó.

-Tengo saque para rato-sonrió Castle.

-Claro... no es que ayer con nosotros bebieras de todo... incluso aquel chupito en el ombligo de la camarera...hasta...que bueno llegó Beckett.

Castle se tensó, la botella de Whisky resbaló levemente y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para el detective. Espo sonrió satisfecho.

-Por que... cuando llegó Beckett...todo fue...bueno...mejoró ¿no?

-Si, lo pasamos bien...los cuatro.

-¿Y cuando nosotros nos fuimos?-el detective fue claro y conciso, directo, y surgió efecto puesto que Castle empezó a sudar frío y su mano de nuevo se movió más rápido que su mente y la botella se deslizó, agarrándola con torpeza antes de que cayera al suelo.

-No pasó nada.

Espo agarró la mano izquierda de Castle y le agarró el dedo anular. Una muy leve marca verde, casi invisible, rodeaba su dedo, acompañada de un cerco rojo del roce al tirar del anillo.

-¿Y esto colega?

Castle puso cara de circustancia y tartamudeó sin saber que decir.

-Confiesa.

-¿Estaba coloreando?

Espo negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos tio, no soy tonto, os casasteis anoche en Atlantic City, os dejamos en el casino del hotel hablando de vuestras bodas, y allí mismo había una capilla como en las Vegas. ¿A quién quieres engañar?

-¿Cómo lo has descubierto con tan pocas pistas?

-Ambos con resaca, sin atreveros a miraros, con esa marca...

-¿Seguro que no lo ha descubierto Ryan?

Espo frunció el ceño molesto.

-Soy detective, tío. A mi no me engañas. Y por mucho que quieras quitarle hierro al asunto, estas coladito por ella.

Castle suspiró.

-No le digas nada a nadie, y menos a Beckett, si se entera que lo sabéis me mata...-Castle vio la cara de Espo-¿El ferrari, no?

El detective asintió. Agarró el vaso de Whisky de Castle y se largó, cruzándose en el camino con Beckett.

Sin mediar una sola palabra, Beckett agarró de la pechera a Castle y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo que daba a los baños en el Old Haunt.

-¡Beckett...! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Que demonios le has dicho a tu madre?

-¿Yo? Nada-dijo con cara de inocente-Nada...nadie sabe nada...lo juro...

Beckett frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuanto has bebido?

-¿Me estas controlando como si fueras mi mujer? Bueno...eres...mi mujer...en teoría...o...

-¡Castle, calla!

Ambos escucharon como alguien se acercaba para seguramente ir al baño. Richard no lo dudó ni un segundo, se giró rápido, agarró de los brazos a Kate, se movió con ella y entró en el baño de mujer, cerrando la puerta con rapidez, casi empotrandola contra ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Beckett se vio atrapada entre la puerta de madera y el cuerpo, que le duplicaba en tamaño, de Castle.

Le miró algo cohibida, sintiéndose acalorada. Los ojos azules de Castle brillaban con intensidad a pesar de la poca luz.

Castle se fijó en los labios de Beckett, deseando probarlos y ser consciente de ello, poder tener un recuerdo.

Los dos se miraban con intensidad, en silencio, casi pudiendo escuchar el latir de sus corazones bombear con fuerza al mismo ritmo. Beckett entreabrió la boca tratando de buscar las palabras exactas, pero no encontraba las suficientes para ordenarlas y formar una frase.

-¿Kate?-Al otro lado, Lanie golpeaba la puerta.-¿Estas ahí? ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si, ahora salgo.

Beckett suspiró. Castle se separó dejandole su espacio, sin hacer ruido. Los pasos de Lanie alejándose les alertaron de que de nuevo estaban solos.

-¿Ella sabe algo?

-No-Beckett fue rotunda-.

-Los chicos tampoco-contestó Castle, con tranquilidad.-Nuestro secreto está a salvo.

Beckett asintió.

-¿Que te ha dicho mi madre?

Beckett sonrió.

-Que has metido en tu despacho un animalejo con plumas...que estas mal de la cabeza...-Beckett se rió ante la cara de Castle-y que si te he visto raro últimamente...

Ambos se quedaron brevemente en silencio.

-Entonces...lo...cancelarás.

Beckett asintió.

-Cuando pase la boda de Ryan...pasado mañana iré al registro...

Castle suspiró.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo?

-¿Después de lo de anoche aun tienes ganas?

Castle asintió rápido, moviendo su flequillo en un típico gesto suyo. Beckett se giró y tiró de la maneta para abrir la puerta, pero, estaba cerrada.

Tironeó de nuevo. Nada.

-¿Castle? No abre.

Castle tiró varias veces. Nada.

-Si bueno, le dije a Brian que la revisara...que a veces se atranca.

-¿Y lo dices ahora?

El escritor puso cara de circustancia.

-Calmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Estamos encerrados!

* * *

Continuará...

¿Qué te ha parecido?


	5. in the bathroom, at the bed

**Holitas :) Varias cositas... no quiero decepcionar con este capitulo, peeeero, es más corto que el anterior, básicamente por que para mi es una segunda parte del cuatro, pero si lo hacía todo junto...me quedaría demasiado largo, así que... eso. Otra cosa, quiero seguir recibiendo muuuchos reviews, los adoro, me encanta saber vuestra opinión, y así me inspiro a seguir más rápido. **

**Y la última, dedicado a mi cookie (:3), por que me dio varias ideas...  
**

**Y para Miki por que lo leyó y apoyó el titulo :)  
**

**El siguiente capítulo...la boda... de Jenny y Ryan ;)  
**

* * *

Beckett tenía los nudillos rojos de golpear la puerta del baño. Seguía atrancada. La música del bar llegaba hasta sus oídos más flojo, pero lo suficiente potente para saber que aunque se tirara diez minutos más gritando, no la escucharían.

-¿Por que no derribas la puerta de una patada?

Beckett miró de soslayo a Castle.

-¿Qué? Cuando vas a por un sospechoso lo haces...

Tan sólo debía esperar a que Lanie se percatara de su ausencia y volviera a buscarla y rescatarla de ese callejón sin salida donde estaba a regañadientes con Castle.

Le miró. Castle se miraba al espejo del baño y se sonreía a si mismo, peinándose. Odiaba su calma.

Ella era incapaz de no pensar en el pequeño espacio que estaban compartiendo, sintiéndose cada vez más pegada a él, arrojada a sus brazos poco a poco, como si ese eventual percance solo fuera una piedra más en el camino de su destino, directa a vivirlo con él.

-¿Estás hablando conmigo?-Castle se disparaba con su pulgar e indice, riéndose de su reflejo.

Beckett suspiró. Ni en ese momento perdía su sentido del humor. Castle se sentó en el retrete y sacó su iPhone.

-¿Por qué no llamas?-dijo Beckett al verlo con el teléfono en la mano.

-No tengo cobertura-le mostró la pantalla-aquí no hay.

Beckett suspiró y se quedó callada, apoyada en la puerta mientras Castle seguía con la vista en su móvil. No sabían cuantos minutos llevaban allí metidos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, cerca de la barra, Lanie se sentaba en el taburete al lado de Martha.

-¿Y bien?

-Atrancada-sonrió la forense-.

Martha chocó su copa con la de ella, brindando. Ambas sin mirarse, sin levantar sospechas, siguieron disfrutando de sus bebidas.

-Kentucky-comentó el escritor.

-¿Qué?

-El nombre para mi Gallina-sonrió, ilusionado- nah...no suena bien... ¡Avecream!

Beckett hizo una mueca.

-Eso es peor...¡Mcnugget! ¡Little Chicken! ¡No, mejor aún...Little Heat! ¡Eso es! ¡Así se llamará!

La detective alzó una ceja, y golpeó más fuerte la puerta.

-¡Quiero salir!-golpeó gritando una y otra vez, mientras la música afuera no paraba de sonar.

El agarre en la muñeca de ella por parte de él fue efímero. Apenas un leve agarre con sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de ella, con un suave roce, una mínima caricia al separarse. Beckett dejó la mano quieta sobre la puerta, se giró y volvió a quedar apoyada mirando los ojos de Castle, de un azul intenso.

El aire era denso, le costaba respirar, o tal vez era su garganta cerrada sin siquiera poder articular palabra. A solas, con él, se quedaba muda. Era increíble el efecto que surgía en ella, y era increíble que él aun no se hubiera percatado.

Tenía miedo de que apenas un suspiro, un gesto, una mirada pudiera desencadenar todo tipo de consecuencias, todo tipo de reacciones en ambos.

-Yo...

-Castle-Beckett estaba bajando la guardia-Somos adultos, podemos estar en un cubículo juntos...

-¿Y salir sin arañazos, sin chupetones?

Kate sonrió débilmente y asintió.

-¿Eres consciente de que esta vez estoy consciente y puedo hacerte mucho daño?

-Ayer también eras consciente...

-Ayer estábamos borrachos.

-Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad-sonrió Castle, Beckett suspiró dándose por vencida.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, provocándose con la mirada, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer.

Castle dio un paso al frente, pero eso suponía invadir el espacio personal de Beckett. Sonrió, no pudo soportarlo más, se acercó y acarició lentamente el cuello de la detective, sintiendo bajo las yemas el palpitar del pulso de ella. Su corazón latía desbocado. Clavó su mirada en la de ella, y se acercó suavemente subiendo su mano hasta el mentón de ella, agarrándola de ahí, tomándola casi con imposición, apremiándola a besarse con esa pasión que recorría sus venas, que eran incapaz de controlar en un espacio tan pequeño.

No podían dejar de besarse, primero fue intenso, invadiendo su boca, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella, mientras su mano libre acariciaba el interior de su muslo, bajo la corta falda de su vestido, luego la intensidad bajó, dejando suaves besos, rozando sus labios apenas, hasta que Beckett reaccionó, gimiendo, mordiendo el labio de Castle y separándose.

-Castle...

Castle levantó la vista, regresando de nuevo a ese cubiculo después de haber perdido la noción del tiempo, imaginando como la hacia suya, rapidamente, calmando la necesidad que urgía por agarrarla del culo, besarla y...

-¿Estás ahí, Castle?-Beckett volvió a llamarlo.

Richard asintió.

En el bar, cada uno de los invitados comenzaba a desfilar pues ya era bastante tarde, los primeros en marcharse fueron los amigos de Ryan y Jenny, y ellos con algunos familiares.

-No te olvides de desatrancar la puerta-susurró Martha a Lanie.

La forense asintió mientras se colocaba la chaqueta para marcharse con Espo.

-Supongo que habrá funcionado... que les habrá hecho recapacitar...

-Ambos son muy cabezotas-comentó Lanie.-Ah y por lo que a nosotros respecta... No sabes nada.

Tras aquella conversación, la manipulación de la puerta, Espo y Lanie se marcharon dejando a Alexis preguntando de todo a su abuela, ya que la pelirroja no se enteraba de nada.

Tras convencer a su nieta, ambas se marcharon, dejando todo en silencio.

-Beckett

-¿mmm?

-Se ha apagado la música...se han ido.

-¡No, Lanie...será...!

Castle se abalanzó sobre la puerta y consiguió abrirla, hizo aspavientos de victoria y salió encontrándose el local desierto.

-Se han ido todos-masculló Beckett, comprendiendo el plan de su amiga, una encerrona en toda regla, pues...no se saldría con la suya.

-Tendrían mejores planes...-Castle se metió detrás de la barra y se sirvió una copa, preparando otra para Beckett que, derrotada, se sentó frente a él. Rick le pasó la copa, deslizándola sobre la madera y mirándola mientras bebía de la suya- ¿Qué tal el día, detective?-preguntó con tono de barman.

Kate sonrió ante el énfasis que él le estaba poniendo.

-Pues...-dio un sorbo de su bebida sin alcohol- no puedo quejarme... aunque mi compañero no me ayuda mucho en el papeleo.

-Vaya...que ingrato-Castle apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano, con el codo firmemente sobre la barra, mirando a Beckett, escuchándola atentamente- No se merece tener una compañera tan perfecta.

Beckett se sonrojó y se rió.

-Y... ¿Cómo es él?

-Pues...algo niño a veces... divertido...guapo...

Castle alzó las cejas.

-Tengo entendido que necesita ir al gimnasio...

Beckett no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas y negó entre risas. No quería herir los sentimientos de Castle y su obsesión por esos kilos de mas que había subido. Sin ir más lejos hacía unas semanas le había encontrado mirándose de perfil en el espejo de la sala de interrogatorios. Aun y esos Kilos...ella estaba colgada de él, aunque le costaba reconocerlo. Ambos se quedaron mirando, bebiendo de sus copas, sin decirse nada.

-Beckett...-Castle no sabía por dónde empezar, se sentía intimidado por ella, y él sólo quería decirle que la amaba y que no quería deshacer ese matrimonio. Tal vez producto del alcohol que había ingerido o tal vez no. La mirada de ella le advirtió que no era un buen momento. Ella no quería escuchar hablar de ese matrimonio, ni de nada de ellos y él estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

La detective terminó su copa y sacó de su billetero un dólar de propina, dejándolo en el bote. Castle negó sonriendo.

-Vamos... te acompaño a tu casa, has bebido.

-Estoy bien.

-Castle, podría detenerte, has bebido más de dos copas... es suficiente-hizo una pausa- Es más, después de lo de ayer...

-Está bien... llevame a casa, Kate.

Ambos salieron del Old Haunt, y unos veinte minutos después entraban en casa del escritor.

Durante el camino, Castle no había parado de reírse ya que se le había subido a la cabeza, y como consecuencia Beckett había subido hasta su habitación para cerciorarse de que se quedaba en la cama, quietecito.

La casa estaba en silencio ya que tanto la madre como la hija de él dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones. La cercanía entre ambos mantenía en alerta a la detective, que agarraba por la cintura a Castle, arrastrándolo hasta su habitación.

-Sabes, ayer estábamos peor, y todo acabó mejor-se tiró en la cama. Beckett le ayudaba a quitarse los zapatos y la chaqueta- ¿Quieres tumbarte?

Beckett le miraba de pie, a los pies de la cama, Castle medio erguido no podía dejar de mirar las largas piernas de la detective.

-¿Que miras?

-Las piernas de mi mujer...

Beckett rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio, le tiró un cojín, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que...?

-¿QUE PASA?

-¡Tus almohadas!

Castle se revolvió mirando toda la cama, un par de plumas mezcladas con las plumitas que desprendía la almohada, delataban al culpable.

-Ha sido Little Heat... le encanta picotear almohadas.

Beckett rodó los ojos.

-No la vas a llamar así...

-Oh y tanto, Little Chicken Heat.

Beckett suspiró.

-Duérmete, Castle, estás borracho.

-¿Te quedas?

Beckett estuvo tentada a quedarse, a dormir abrazada a él siendo consciente de ello y no borracha como la noche anterior dónde quien sabe por qué, él había acabado en el suelo y ella aún en la cama.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo pensando y tratando de recordar en todos los hechos de la noche anterior, en como podía haber sido el sexo con él...sin recordar nada.

Para cuando Beckett fue a contestarle, un leve soplido y ronquido llamó su atención. Sonrió. Castle se había quedado completamente dormido, con la mitad de su cuerpo colgando de la cama.

Beckett se acercó, le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama mientras este murmuraba palabras ininteligibles y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, peinando su cabello desordenado.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sin hacer ruido cuando se fijo en la pequeña gallina mirándola fijamente en el sofá, moviendo su cabeza adelante y atrás. Soltó un pequeño cacareo.

Beckett alzó una ceja y salió lo antes posible, antes de que sus alocados pensamientos dieran pie a algo más.

* * *

Y continuará...prontito, dejadme un comentario :D Gracias por leerme, a todos esos que no puedo responder comentarios, vuestros coments son geniales :D


	6. The Wedding

**Yellou! **Este me ha salido más largo que los demás :D He tardado en inspirarme pero cuando lo he hecho. Pum. Ya está. jejeje.

Gracias antes que nada a todos los que me leeis, y dejais comentario, a los que no teneis cuenta sobretodo por que no os puedo contestar personalmente, os lo digo por aqui... algunos por twitter ;).

Me animais mucho a seguir escribiendo y sobretodo me sacais una sonrisa cuando tengo el día malo...y ultimamente tengo bastantes, lamentablemente.

Por eso quiero agradecer tambien a las chicas de la secta production (mención especial a ro, y susi, por ayudarme con una documentación) soys lo mas guapis!

Y agradecer a esa personita que esta ahí siempre, y a su magnifico gusto musical que compartimos.

**Y ahora dos Cositas varias, manual antes de leer: **

**1. Cuando sea preciso poner la música correspondiente... (ahí lo dejo para no dar pistas)**

** 2. Disfrutad Tatnto como yo.  
**

* * *

Radiante. Ese era el adjetivo que normalmente se utilizaba para definir a la novia el día de su boda. No obstante, Castle no encontró otro en su diccionario mental para poder definir a Kate Beckett.

No, lamentablemente no era la novia. Si, estaba radiante, algo que para él; no era sorprendente. Él ni siquiera se había fijado en Jenny... eso se lo dejaba a Ryan. En cuanto Beckett puso un pie en la iglesia, captó su completa atención y no pudo apartar la mirada de ella hasta que se acercó a él, desviando sutilmente la atención a sus zapatos, tratando de no parecer un acosador.

Ambos se saludaron con nervios pues, el escenario no era el más tranquilizador después de que unas 36h atrás ellos estuvieran en la misma situación.

Beckett le sonrió y Castle se quedó perdido en su sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa.

-Tú…estas…muy elegante.

-Gracias, hago lo que puedo-contestó Castle-¿Y no…traes pareja?

Beckett negó.

Castle respiró aliviado. Su mayor temor esas últimas horas había sido pensar que la encontraría en la boda con alguien tipo Josh. O Demming. O algo peor.

Para Beckett no pasó desapercibido ese haz de relajamiento que de golpe invadió al escritor. Ella también temía que se lo encontrara con alguna modelo, o alguna rubia tonta, o peor, con Meredith.

Richard se acercó a ella y se permitió el lujo de recolocar un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja de ella. Beckett apreció el gesto, nerviosa por la cercanía, y cuando fue a hablar sonó la marcha nupcial.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos-Castle le ofreció su brazo.

Beckett lo miró y aceptó gustosa.

Lo tomó del brazo y caminaron por el pasillo, permitiéndose fantasear y tratando de recordar si en algún momento de la noche en Atlantic City, habían caminado tomados del brazo tras su breve boda.

-Tal vez la de ayer fue la última-musitó Castle al acomodarse.-A la tercera va la vencida.

Beckett lo miró con cara de poker.

-Esta mañana me han confirmado la anulación.

El escritor la miró apenado y asintió. Beckett hizo una mueca y decidió prestar atención a la ceremonia antes de caer rendida a la carita de perro abandonado que Castle estaba utilizando para hacerla sentir mal.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron callados, sin dirigirse una mirada, tratando de tocarse lo más mínimo.

-Pues si lo llego a saber…anoche en el lavabo te hubiera hecho de todo, por nuestra última noche casados-murmuró.

-Castle-dijo entre dientes regañándole, incomoda, sonrojada, e incluso excitada.

-Ok…ok ya no digo nada.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos y en toda la iglesia mientras los novios confirmaban sus botos, todos los invitados estaban atentos y emocionados.

Beckett sonreía en todo momento y Castle no apartaba la mirada de ella, de reojo, tratando de disimular.

La duda le carcomía y no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más en silencio. Demasiado había durado.

-¿Cómo te lo imaginas?

-¿El qué?-susurró la detective mirándole-.

-El día de tu boda…

-No…no sé…

-Oh, venga ya, Beckett dime que no te has imaginado nunca tu boda… ¡Todas las niñas lo hacen!

Beckett alzó una ceja.

-Ok, eso ha sonado mal, tal vez algún niño lo hace…

-¿Tú lo hacías?

-No, yo no.-se excusó el escritor, quitándole importancia.- ¿Entonces, qué, me vas a contar como era?

Beckett le miró seria y suspiró. El no pararía hasta obtener una respuesta, siempre era así de insistente.

-Ok, no quieres contestar, está bien…-Castle entrecerró los ojos-entonces dime… ¿Cómo crees que fue ayer?

Beckett abrió la boca y frunció el ceño. Mentía si le decía que no había intentado recordar y tratar de adivinar como fue su supuesta boda, al fin y al cabo había sido con el hombre que ella quería aunque no estaba dispuesta aceptarlo, o más bien, con la fuerza suficiente para iniciar una relación con él. El muro aún seguía en pie.

Castle insistió un par de veces más hasta que uno de los invitados de la fila de detrás les llamó la atención para que callaran. Castle asintió y dejó de insistir.

Un buen rato después, con la ceremonia finalizada y con los novios habiendo dado el 'Si, quiero', todo fueron vítores y alegrías que compartir con todos sus invitados. Tras las típicas fotos y felicitaciones, se dirigieron hasta el hotel donde se celebraba la recepción.

Beckett estaba de espaldas, mirando el tablón en la entrada de la sala de actos del hotel dónde informaban el asiento en la mesa de cada invitado.

-¿Mesa 47?-preguntó Castle detrás de ella, bien pegado.

-A tu lado, si.-dijo Beckett mirándole-¿Casualidad?

-Bueno, no creo, compartimos mesa con Espo, Lanie, Gates…-Castle hizo una mueca- Por lo menos no estamos en la de los solteros…

Beckett asintió y humedeció sus labios. Castle no pudo apartar la mirada de ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Me lo vas a decir?

-¿El qué?-trató de hacerse la despistada, mientras echaba a caminar en dirección a la mesa 47.

-Lo de la boda…Tú boda ideal, nuestra boda…

Beckett se detuvo.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de hablar más bajito? Cualquiera podría oírnos…

Castle se mordió el labio, viendo como con cada palabra que Beckett decía, hincaba más su dedo índice en su pecho, a modo de amenaza.

-Ok-dijo casi inaudible, vocalizando-.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír ante la facilidad que él tenía para hacerla perder el norte, disfrutar de cada pequeño detalle y olvidar incluso el motivo de su enfado.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta acomodarse en sus asientos, uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de la compañía de los corresponsales de su mesa, de la conversación, los canapés y las bebidas.

Un buen rato después, tras la cena y algunos brindis, Jenny y Ryan iniciaron el baile con una balada de Elvis Presley, y tras terminar el primer baile como casados, los demás invitados se le unieron, salvo Castle y Beckett que disfrutaban de sus correspondientes bebidas, observando a los demás, sentados el uno al lado del otro.

-Sería en Nueva York…

Castle giró su rostro para mirar a Beckett, olvidándose del resto del mundo como le solía pasar.

-Cuando tenía ocho años, imaginaba que era en el hotel palace… llevaba un vestido de princesa… y me casaba con Clark Gable. No recuerdo las miles de veces que vi con mi madre 'Lo que el viento se llevo' -Beckett sonrió con nostalgia y Castle no pudo evitar acariciar el dorso de su mano-. Luego crecí y dejé de pensar en ello…

Castle asintió.

-¿Y tú?

Castle negó.

Y mintió.

Él si había imaginado como podía ser su boda, pero no de niño, ni adolescente, ni siquiera cuando estuvo saliendo con Kyra, y mucho menos cuando conoció a Meredith o Gina que habían sido hasta la fecha las únicas que le habían cazado. Él sólo se había imaginado su boda y varias veces, con Beckett.

Cuando la vio por primera vez y le devolvió la inspiración pensó en como sería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Cuando estaban leyendo las cartas de amor en aquel caso sobre la doctora aparecida en otro ataúd… su rostro al decir 'te amo', lo decía todo, y él no pudo más que imaginar como sería decirle ese 'te amo' a ella, a Kate, tras jurarle que pasaría el resto de sus días juntos y en cómo sería ese día para ambos.

Y una última vez, no pudo evitar soñar con el día de su boda, el día en que no mucho tiempo atrás, entre sus manos tenía la cajita con el anillo de pedida de Ryan, la miró a los ojos y le hizo la pregunta. Tan simple como aquello hizo que su inagotable imaginación diera rienda suelta a un sin fin de imágenes del día de su boda, vagando por su mente. Bastó la mirada de circunstancias de Beckett para evitar simular que aquello fuera la realidad y besarla hasta morir en sus labios.

-¿Castle?-Beckett le llamó intentando llamar su atención, volviendo a la realidad de esa sala dónde en ese momento sonaba una música más movida.

Sin darse cuenta había perdido la noción del tiempo, contando las veces que había imaginado como sería su boda con Beckett, como sería su vestido, su cabello, su sonrisa… Y la realidad era, que aquello ya había pasado y no recordaba nada, salvo el anillo de bisutería que había encontrado dando prueba de ello.

-¿mmm?

-Te habías perdido en algún lugar de tu mente…

Castle asintió.

-Sólo pensaba…

-En algún momento yo también…-Castle la miró sin comprender- Se que te refieres a…nuestro desliz.

El escritor alzó las cejas.

-No recuerdo cómo fue… pero… Seguramente fue muy divertida.

-A juzgar por la resaca del día siguiente-apostilló Beckett-probablemente.

-Y por los desperfectos…

-Si-Beckett hizo una mueca.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viendo a los invitados interactuar entre ellos, perdidos en sus pensamientos, en sus deseos de revivir un recuerdo que eran incapaz de recuperar.

En ese momento, el Dj que amenizaba la fiesta decidió que era el momento correcto para pinchar Something Stupid del gran Frank Sinatra.

Jenny y Ryan bailaban juntos y bien pegados, sin dejar de mirarse, ante la atenta mirada de la detective.

Sonrió y por un momento se vio a ella misma, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Castle, ambos mirándose con esa infinidad de amor igual que la que rebosaba de los ojos claros de su compañero y su esposa, mirándose como si no existiera nada más, y es que para ellos, si estaban juntos ya no existía nada más.

Suspiró y sintió un cosquilleo en su mano que reposaba en su falda. Miró a sus piernas y vio como los dedos de Castle jugueteaban con los suyos, suavemente, tratando de entrelazar su mano con la de ella.

Miró al escritor y éste le devolvió la sonrisa, achicó sus ojos y Castle se levantó con esa mirada de niño travieso, tiró de su brazo para levantarla. Ambos de pie se miraron y cogidos de la mano se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

_Y de nuevo, se vio a ella misma, girando sobre sus pies, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, con la ayuda de Castle, agarrándola, caminando por la suite del hotel. _

-Castle…-Beckett se quedó parada, de pie, agarrada a su mano. Castle giró para mirarla, tratando de descifrar su mirada-Ya hemos bailado esta canción antes.

Richard frunció el ceño.

-En el balcón de la habitación…

Castle la atrajo a sus brazos, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro acariciando la palma de su mano, moviéndose lentamente en ese sitio, a mitad de camino de la pista de baile.

El escritor cerró los ojos una décima de segundo, y como si se tratara de un sueño, desde un punto de vista omnisciente, como un espectador de primera fila se vio a el mismo acariciando el rostro de Beckett, besando sus labios suavemente al ritmo de la balada de 'La voz' mientras las luces de Atlantic City brillaban bajo sus pies.

Al abrir sus ojos, sólo pudo verse de nuevo en la realidad de ese salón de actos, rodeado de gente, pero con los ojos de Beckett en un primer plano. Lo demás no importaba, sólo ellos dos, sólo recrear de nuevo su primer baile como casados.

-Sonaba esta canción…-Castle pegó más a Beckett a su cuerpo, sintiéndola menuda entre sus brazos a pesar de sus tacones. Beckett se sentía protegida como nunca. Apoyó su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras una de sus manos descansaba en su ancha espalda.-Y la suave brisa, desde ese balcón… despeinaba tu cabello-dijo soltando la mano que agarraba la de la detective y acariciando su pelo.

Se notaba que Castle era un escritor de súper ventas, siempre sabía que decir, que palabra utilizar en el momento justo para hacer que sus piernas temblasen.

_I practice everyday to find some clever lines to say, _

_To make the meaning come true…_

La música no dejaba de sonar, inundando todos sus sentidos, hacienda suyas sus letras, hacienda que esa canción fuera especial para ambos, y se convirtiera en 'su canción'.

_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late, _

_And I'm alone with you…_

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba enamorada. Recordó cómo un día le dijo a Castle que si entendía las canciones…es que estaba enamorada. Sintió una presión en su pecho al reconocer interiormente que amaba a ese hombre…

- The time is right, Your perfume fills my head…-Castle aspiró su perfume, sintiéndose embriagado mientras cantaba entre susurros para ella- The Stars get red, and oh, the night's so blue…

Beckett se movió, bailando al ritmo de la balada, disfrutando de la música, de la voz ronca y varonil de Castle mientras le cantaba sólo para ella, sólo algo intimo, entre ellos.

Richard se separó apenas, sin soltar su mano, sin dejar de acariciar su brazo, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos… la canción estaba apunto de llegar a su fin.

Le sonrió sólo como lo hacía con ella.

- And then I go and Spoil it all, by Saying something Stupid… Like 'I love you'-Castle casi inaudiblemente, solo vocalizando, dejaba a Frank poner las palabras en sus labios. Beckett sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, como sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad que nunca, viéndose reflejado en el brillo de los de Castle.

Y la magia del momento descendió con el fin de la música, y el ruido de las conversaciones ajenas volvieron a inundar la sala dónde reclamaban la presencia de los padrinos para nuevos brindis.

Beckett se separó más de él cuando Lanie y Espo se acercaron, sin percatarse de nada, colocándose entre la pareja. Castle entre la gente, no dejaba de observarla, aterrado por la declaración de amor que tal vez indirectamente o no, acababa de regalarle a su musa.

Kate soltó todo el aire que contenía sus pulmones, tratando de relajarse, y se fue a la barra en compañía de Lanie para buscar una copa. Necesitaba aplacar cuanto antes sus nervios, o en cualquier momento se dejaría llevar y correría a los brazos de Castle sin pensar en nada.

* * *

**Continuará.** Dejad comentario y disfrutad del amor Caskett en el capitulo de esta noche.


	7. Something Stupid

**A**loha** O**hana**!**

27 comentarios en el capítulo anterior! soys grandes! me gustaría superarlo jejeje. Entonces, antes de que leais: este capitulo tambien me quedó algo largo... espero que os guste, aunque no es tan bueno como el 6 jejeje... yo y mis criticas... vuelve un personaje estrella... y...bueno a todos los que dejais comentarios y no os puedo contestar un **MAHALO GIGANTESCO para vosotros**! De verdad, gracias por los comentarios. Los que me querais seguir por twitter:** sarux**

Y una ultima cosita: siento la espera :)

Disfrutad, comentad!

**X S**

* * *

Castle no dejaba de mirar a lo lejos como Lanie y Beckett hablaban, apoyadas en la barra.

Un paso al frente, dos para atrás, uno más dubitativo hacia delante y al final, se quedó quieto. Suspiró agotado mentalmente.

Seguramente parecería estupido haciendo ese movimiento, o tal vez alguien pensaba que estaba bailando la canción pegadiza que el DJ había decidido poner en ese momento.

No, sólo trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, de lanzarse, podría, pero no, no se atrevía.

Sólo una vez había dado el paso gigantesco de decirle lo que sentía… había sido un paso gigantesco y al mismo tiempo de cobardes, decírselo en el último momento pensando que jamás tendría otra oportunidad sin querer arrepentirse… Ese era el momento para hacerlo, para no arrepentirse de lo que pudo ser y jamás fue.

Tal vez, se quedó pensativo, tal vez no sólo había sido una vez, tal vez dos noches atrás, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, borrachos de amor, se había dejado llevar y no había parado de susurrar en su oído lo mucho que la amaba mientras la hacía suya, o tal vez no, no podía recordarlo.

Por suerte, ahora si recordaba con claridad como era bailar con ella, lentamente, acariciando su cintura, su rostro, mirándola a los ojos, a los labios, colocando su cabello detrás de la oreja, sintiendo como las piernas de ella se aflojaban y como su pulso se disparaba.

Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y salió del salón de actos del hotel.

-Se va-comentó Lanie viéndolo, mientras que Beckett estaba de espaldas y no dijo nada- ¿No piensas ir?

-Lanie…

-Kate. Es tu marido.

-¡Te voy a matar!-la detective achicó los ojos-además, es mi ex marido.

-¿Ya lo has hecho?

Beckett asintió.

-No tienes perdón… Estas loquita por él… te he salvado antes, pero…sé que estabas disfrutando de ese baile…

Kate se acomodó apoyando su espalda en la barra y asintió.

-Fue nuestro primer baile…el otro día…lo recordé, en el balcón de la habitación…sólo los dos solos, la música bajita… sin risas…sin bromas…fue algo diferente.

-¿Tu te estas escuchando?

Beckett mordió su labio y asintió.

-Ve a por él… o tal vez… sea demasiado tarde.

Beckett abrazó a su amiga despidiéndose y salió de la sala en busca de Castle. Ni rastro. Se había esfumado.

Suspiró apenada, cabizbaja.

Apenas había tardo cinco segundos en llegar, en recorrer la mirada por el Hall del hotel, esperanzada y nada.

Y apenas cinco segundos después de su desesperanzada mirada, sintió unas manos acariciar su vientre, detrás de su espalda.

Sintió un cosquilleó en su estomago, sus piernas temblar y su corazón acelerarse… apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, hacia atrás.

-¿Me buscabas?

-Castle…

-Beckett…deberíamos hablar.

Ella se soltó y se dio la vuelta mirándole a los ojos.

-Yo no…

-¡No! –Castle alzó la voz- No me digas que no puedes, que no eres capaz… que el maldito muro sigue en pie… por que si hace falta lo romperé a cabezazos, no podemos seguir así Kate…

Beckett le miraba en silencio, esperando a que terminara su _speech_. Esa noche Castle se había puesto la meta de desarmarla y ella estaba fracasando en hacer lo posible por evitarlo. Desde que habían bailado, desde que habían recordado el baile en el balcón de la suite de Atlantic City… todo le daba vueltas.

-Si nos emborrachamos… si…nos casamos…así y si lo hicimos todo ello fue producto de que lo deseábamos –Castle tomó la mano de Beckett en una caricia, alentándose para continuar.

Beckett fue a hablar, a replicarle, a corresponderle cuando su móvil empezó a sonar y vibrar dentro de su pequeño bolso.

Castle hizo una mueca y frunció los labios, viendo como ella se alejaba para responder a la llamada.

El caminaba cabizbajo por el hall, deseando matar a quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono interrumpiendo ese momento, su momento.

Unos minutos después, Beckett se acercó a Castle agitada.

-Tenemos una pista.

-No Irás…

-Si iremos –Beckett fue tajante, pero le permitió pensárselo- ¿no?

-Claro, pero… ¿no deberíamos…ir mañana? Quiero decir, estamos en una boda… vas a avisar a Espo…y Ryan.

-No-Beckett se levantó levemente el bajo del vestido dejando ver más muslo de la cuenta. Castle no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a esa parte de su anatomía, con sus ojos apunto de salirse de la cara de lo maravillado que estaba- Todo lo que necesitamos lo llevo-dije alzando la glock que acababa de sacar de la funda que llevaba en la pierna.

Castle no podía creerse que aun en una boda, Beckett estuviera armada, pensando en trabajo.

-¿Has llevado eso todo el rato ahí?

-Claro, hay que ir preparada.-Kate contestó como si nada-.

-Pero… no podemos ir solos.

-Vamos Castle, es solo una pista, Ryan se acaba de casar, y Espo está intentando recuperar a Lanie…dejémosles tranquilos.

-Pero…

-Escucha, esos chicos se casaron también… se casaron por que se amaban… a pesar que lo hicieron por una tontería… El marido necesita una respuesta.

Castle suspiró y finalmente aceptó las órdenes de su compañera. La siguió hasta afuera del hotel y se subieron en el coche de la detective.

* * *

Era de madrugada y llevaban bastante rato en silencio, parados frente a un almacén, vigilando la puerta de entrada.

De vez en cuando Castle la miraba de reojo intentando armarse de valor para empezar una conversación sobre su matrimonio.

Beckett se giró, irguiéndose hacia el asiento trasero buscando unos jeans que había dejado allí.

Al encontrarlos, se quitó los tacones y los deslizó por sus piernas hacia arriba, moviéndose como un gusano para poderse vestir sin enseñarle más. Se giró levemente para quitarse el vestido por la cabeza y se puso una camiseta de la NYPD.

-Ya te he visto desnuda, no tienes por que revolcarte…

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Oh, vamos estabas genial…

-Castle.

-Esta bien…me callo.

-No, mira-Beckett señaló a unos tipos que estaban entrando. Tomó su pistola y sin dudarlo salió del coche, se acercó a su maletero y sacó su chaleco. Castle estaba a su lado.

-Quédate aquí.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Ok, no hagas ruido.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, bastante juntos, Castle detrás de ella mirando a todos lados. Entraron en el almacén. Todo estaba oscuro y hacia bastante frío. A lo lejos podían escuchar unos cuantos pasos, cada vez más rápido.

Beckett avanzó corriendo hasta poder ver la sombra del sospechoso.

-¡NYPD!

-¡No! Beckett-susurró Castle más para si mismo-eso es meterse en la boca del lobo y decirle 'cómeme'.

El sospechoso se giró y al ver a la policía salió corriendo. Castle no lo dudó y mandó un mensaje a Espo, uno más, después de tantos otros que le había mandado al salir para pedir refuerzos. No pensaba hacerle caso, Beckett esta vez se estaba equivocando.

Una vez enviado el mensaje, trató de seguirle el ritmo a la detective, que había salido corriendo. No había girado la esquina cuando escuchó un par de tiros. Castle se quedó helado.

-¡BECKETT!

No obtuvo respuesta. Su corazón se detuvo presa del pánico.

Castle fue corriendo hacia el sonido de los disparos.

-¿Beckett?

Kate estaba de espaldas a él, inmóvil. Miraba a la nada. La mano bajada sosteniendo el arma hacia abajo. Su otra mano temblaba.

Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca a pesar de la oscuridad. Estaban aguados.

-Ya… vienen-Castle apretó su mano en el hombro de ella. Nada más sentir el contacto los ojos de Beckett se clavaron en los azules de él. Cómo si de una bofetada se tratara reaccionó al instante, llorando.-Beckett…

-Castle…no he…no-Beckett no paraba de sollozar, de hipar, tratando de respirar, de llorar y de hablar a la vez. Estaba teniendo una crisis. Una de las gordas. Casi la misma que tuvo el primer día que regresó tras su disparo. Si reaccionaba así de nuevo ante un simple tío armado, no quería imaginar si se encontraba con su francotirador.-No he podido dispararle… no a tiempo.

Castle se alarmó y miró el chaleco donde tenía una leve costura rota en el borde de su hombro.

-Podría haberme dado…

-¡Eso ni lo digas! –contestó Castle nervioso.

Las sirenas de la policía cada vez estaban más cerca…y unos minutos después en los que Castle había tratado de consolar, animar y recuperar a Beckett, un buen grupo de agentes invadieron el almacén seguidos de Espo.

Javi se acercó a ellos rápidamente, viendo como Castle le quitaba el chaleco a Beckett y le quitaba el arma.

El detective le hizo un gesto.

-Nosotros nos encargamos, tú encárgate de ella.

El escritor asintió, posó la mano suavemente en la espalda de Beckett y la instó a caminar.

Beckett se movía por el piloto automático y no se dio cuenta que había salido de ese almacén hasta que un buen rato después pararon en un semáforo. Ella se percató que iban en dirección a casa de él, pues su apartamento quedaba hacia el otro lado.

Castle conducía en silencio, dejándole su espacio hasta que sintió como ella lo miraba.

El escritor le sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Siempre-le dijo haciéndole un guiño.

No dijeron nada más durante todo el trayecto. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Ambos nerviosos y preocupados.

Castle aparcó el coche de ella y se bajó. Abrió su puerta y Beckett lo miró.

-Vamos a tomar un té…

-Son casi las 4:30 am, Castle.

-Necesitas relajarte.

-Me iré a dormir…dame las llaves.

Castle alzó las llaves del coche de Beckett impidiendo que las cogiera. Beckett se acercó a él quedando de puntillas, bien pegados.

-Vamos, confía en mí.

Beckett asintió y se separó. Siguió a Castle al interior del edificio y subieron hasta su casa en silencio.

-¿Tu madre… y Alexis?

-Supongo que duermen-contestó Castle encendiendo las luces y atenuándolas lo suficiente para estar en un buen ambiente y ver con claridad.

Él se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té, mientras Beckett se sentó frente a él en el taburete.

-Ponte cómoda… como tu casa.

Kate asintió y le miraba desenvolverse por la cocina. Por un segundo se imagino como podían ser las noches a su lado.

Castle se giró mirándola y apoyó sus codos mirando a la detective. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…acabo de recordar por que te quitaste los pantalones… el otro día.

Castle alzó una ceja.

-Estabas en calzoncillos…cuando te despertaste.

-¡Por que lo hicimos!

-No, no lo hicimos-Beckett se rió y Castle hizo mueca de desagrado.- Habíamos bebido mucho…estábamos en la cama, algo mareados, y yo te conté que cuando bebí por primera vez con 16 años…mis amigos me dieron café con sal

Castle se echó a reír.

-Entonces tu dijiste que eso era lo que necesitábamos…y yo te dije que te haría vomitar, así que decidiste ir al baño a calentar agua para prepararte una infusión… y no se de donde pretendías sacarla.

Castle arrugó la frente tratando de recordar y cuando un recuerdo atravesó su mente, viéndose a él salpicado de agua hirviendo, y Beckett reírse no pudo más que estallar en carcajadas. Adoraba verla reír, y lo cómico de la situación, del recuerdo, no ayudaba a acallar sus risotadas.

Beckett se levantó del taburete, arpándose, clavando la rodilla en él y alargó sus manos para taparle la boca.

-Podrían despertarse…

-No estamos haciendo nada-murmuró contra su mano, casi ininteligiblemente. Rozó delicadamente con sus labios la palma de su mano, produciéndole cosquillas.

Beckett separó sus manos cuando Castle dejó de reír. La tetera les avisó que el té estaba listo. Castle lo sirvió y le pasó una taza humeante.

Beckett miró la mesa, imaginándose lo que sería una vida en común con él. Castle se sentó en el taburete de su lado y acarició su brazo.

-Te quedas a dormir…

-No, puedo irme de verdad…estoy bien.

-Es tarde, estamos cansados… vamos no hemos bebido, no haremos nada-Castle sonrió-dormiré en el sofá.

Beckett sonrió ante la insistencia de él y asintió.

-Te dejaré ropa, podrás dormir con unos pantalones y una camiseta mía…-Castle se levantó para ir a por la ropa- en mi cómoda y mullida cama…

Beckett le miró perderse en su habitación con entusiasmo y miró todo su hogar, en silencio, medio a oscuras.

Se vio a si misma leyendo en ese sofá, mientras Castle escribía a su lado. Las piernas de ella reposaban sobre el regazo de él.

Miró a la cocina y les imagino cocinando juntos, mientras se reían y hablaban de cualquier cosa después de un largo día y un complicado caso.

Caminó por el salón y miró el despacho de é, se sonrojó al imaginarse a ellos dos haciéndolo sobre el escritorio. Ella recostada, tras haber tirado todo al suelo. Un jadeó escapó de su boca, y movió su cabeza cerrando los ojos para eliminar esa última imagen de su mente, al mismo tiempo que Little Chicken Heat salía del algún rincón del despacho, cacareando mientras movía la cabeza adelante y atrás para poder desplazarse.

Beckett alzó una ceja.

Castle regresó con una camiseta y un pantalón y miró al animal. Se agachó y trató de cogerla. La gallina salió con rapidez moviendo sus alas y soltando algunas plumas, asustada.

Richard se rió ante ese gesto.

-Todavía no entiendo por que todavía la tienes…

-Es algo nuestro-Castle se encogió de hombros-a saber lo que le habrían hecho… ¿Sabes que si les cortas el pescuezo siguen corriendo un rato?

Beckett hizo una mueca desagradable.

-No lo intentes.

-No ¡por dios! Es como si fuera nuestra hija-Castle se rió- tengo la corazonada de que la salvamos…

Castle le tendió la ropa.

-Mañana te prepararé mis tortitas-sonrió- te gustarán.

Beckett asintió abrumada y miró su mano, acariciada por la de él.

-Dame una oportunidad de mostrarte que estar juntos…no estaría tan mal.

Kate tragó saliva con fuerza y finalmente y muy lento, asintió.

-Buenas noches detective.

-Buenas noches Castle…

* * *

**Continuará!**


	8. What the ?

**Antes** de nada, siento la tardanza, he tenido un par de problemillas, no he tenido tiempo, y además me ha faltado algo de inspiración estos dias. Lo siento. El siguiente lo intento subir antes. (también depende de todos vuestros geniales comentarios. Graciaaas!) Gracias por leerme de verdad, no sabeis lo feliz que hace ver un comentario con una opinion sobre lo que escribes ;).

Por favor, no me mateis mucho ok? disfrutad del capítulo!

Para mi es el que menos me gusta, me ha costado la vida ponerme a ello y terminarlo jajaja asi que dadle una oportunidad solo por el esfuercito jajaja.

Peace!

* * *

El día después de la boda de Ryan y Jenny, amaneció lluvioso. Las gotas repiqueteaban contra la ventana resbalando hasta llegar al alfeizar. Beckett se revolvió entre unas suaves sabanas, acomodada en una cama de lo más confortable. Había olvidado por completo donde se encontraba hasta que entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cuadro del elefante que se imponía en la pared de la habitación de Castle.

Sonrió desperezándose. Miró a su lado, y como cuando se acostó, estaba sola. No tenía dudas de que él cumplía su palabra y era todo un caballero.

Se estiró completamente como si fuera un felino y se levantó. Estaba completamente despeinada, descalza y con la camiseta y el pantalón de él.

Salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina guiándose por el olor del desayuno.

-Huele delicioso-comentó viendo a Castle de espaldas, en pijama, con su camiseta negra ceñida a su torso. No pudo evitar perder su mirada en sus bíceps.

-Si, estoy haciéndole tortitas a Little Heat.-comentó girándose divertido.

La gallina estaba sobre la encimera moviéndose de un lado a otro sin dejar de cacarear como si fuera la reina del gallinero.

Beckett abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida.

-Es broma, son para ti-dije el escritor divertido-Ponte cómoda.

Castle cogió a la gallina y la dejó en el suelo. Ésta salió lo más rápido que sus patitas se lo permitieron en dirección al despacho donde tenía un bol con pienso y otro con agua y un periódico.

Beckett miró hacia allí por encima del hombro mientras se sentaba en el taburete.

-¿Sabes que no es un perro, no?

Castle sonrió.

-Pues le estoy enseñando a dar la patita-Castle le mostró los dedos, todos llenos de picotazos.

Beckett rodó los ojos y se sirvió café. Rellenó la taza de Castle y le miró moverse por la cocina como si se tratara de un profesional.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Castle deslizando el plato hasta Beckett y mirándola.

Beckett miró su plato, un par de tortitas con sirope de chocolate, dos muffins de banana, sus favoritos, y unas cuantas fresas troceadas.

-Esto…es…-sonrió-tiene buena pinta.

-Cuando lo pruebes morirás de placer…-Castle miró a la detective, sentándose frente a ella-y no es lo mejor que se hacer-dijo con doble sentido.

Kate casi se atraganta al escuchar eso mientras tragaba un pedacito de tortita. Bebió café y le miró relamiéndose los labios, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Castle.

-Dios, Castle esto esta delicioso

Un momento después la detective estaba devorando la comida de su plato hasta que se percató que Castle no había probado bocado.

-¿Y tu…no comes?

-Intento llevar una dieta.

Beckett alzó una ceja.

-Desayune hace un ratito mientras lo preparaba…

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Castle se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitabas descansar… Anoche vivimos mucho.

Kate asintió.

-Y no sé como lo hiciste… pero me ganaste bebiendo… cómo en…Atlantic City.

Beckett se rió.

-Ya te lo dije… y Lanie también. Nadie me gana bebiendo.

Castle asintió y le robó un trozo de tortita de su plato sin poder resistirse.

-¿Y tu madre y Alexis?

-Se fueron temprano, estarán unos días en los Hamptons.

Beckett se terminó el desayuno y recogió el plato a pesar de las quejas del anfitrión.

-Te dije que te mimaría…

-En ningún momento has dicho eso…

-Bueno, te dije que te demostraría como es estar casado conmigo…-Beckett se giró para encararle-y eso conlleva mimarte. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora?

-¿Trabajar?

-Tienes el día libre. Gates llamó a tu móvil.

-Castle… dime que no contestaste tú.

-No…no, dejó un mensaje y yo lo leí.

Beckett suspiró.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Castle emocionado-¿Qué haremos?

Pasaron el día juntos, disfrutando de su compañía y la comodidad del sofá. Prácticamente estuvieron todo el día en el sofá, con una manta, Beckett leía Casino Royale mientras Castle escribía el nuevo de Nikki Heat. Al medio día Castle preparó una lasagna para ambos acompañada de una copa de vino y de postre tarta de chocolate que él mismo se encargó de ir a recoger a una de las mejores pastelerías de la ciudad.

Durante la comida la charla fue amena, hablaron de todo, salvo de su matrimonio, su borrachera o de la boda de Ryan. Ambos disfrutaban el uno del otro, en ocasiones perdidos en sus pensamientos. Después de comer, se acomodaron en el sofá a ver una película y después de eso, Castle preparó palomitas y jugaron un rato al boogle, donde por razones obvias, Castle ganó.

-Debería haberme apostado algo, un striptease o algo…

-No te emociones, Castle, aunque hoy no esté de servicio, sigo siendo detective y puedo hacerte muuuucho daño.

El escritor sonrió. Se estaba esforzando por que ella se lo pasara lo mejor posible, y ella se percataba de ello.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Beckett miró la hora.

-Yo tengo un apartamento, creo que debería…

-Sólo te he pedido un día, y un día tiene 24 horas, tendrás que volver a quedarte adormir…

Beckett le miró tensamente. Una cosa fue la noche anterior, y que además, estaban su madre y su hija en casa, y otra cosa era después de ese día tan maravilloso que habían tenido, quedarse en su casa, a solas con él… y no era que no confiase en él, confiaba ciegamente, pero empezaba a dudar de ella misma.

-¿A cenar al menos?-dijo intentando convencerla.

Castle estaba pasando de canal de televisión a través del mando a distancia, mientras hablaba con ella hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y que sabía que terminaría de convencerla.

-¡El partido!

-Si.

-¿Vas a ver un partido de Baseball conmigo?

Castle asintió.

-Se que a ti te gusta el Baseball, haré ese esfuerzo, detective…

Beckett sonrió y se acomodó a su lado. La gallina apareció de repente subiéndose al sofá.

-Realmente es como Babe… empieza a creerse eso de que es un perro.

Kate no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas y el ave se asustó cayendo del sofá y cacareando, casi imitando la risa de la detective lo cual hizo reír a Castle.

El escritor estiró su brazo para coger el inalámbrico y llamó para que les trajeran unas pizzas.

-El día completo… no se puede pedir más-Castle pasó un brazo por el hombro de ella-o si… quien sabe.

Beckett le miró y le hizo una mueca.

-Sólo bromeaba.

Estuvieron viendo el partido mientras comían pizza y animaban al equipo de Beckett, no obstante, Castle estaba más pendiente por ella que por el partido.

-Dios estoy llenísima…-El partido finalizó y Castle apagó la TV. Ambos se miraron.

-¿Te he convencido un poquito?

Beckett asintió lentamente y acarició su mano, dejándose llevar.

-Pero sabes…que…no todos los días de un matrimonio son así.

-Beckett, yo… no te prometo que no hayan días malos, no puedo, pero sabes que incluso en el peor de los días hay un momento para la alegría.

Kate asintió y sonrió jugando con sus dedos.

-Prometo que me esforzaré.

-Castle, no solo depende de ti.

-Lo sé-Castle se levantó-por eso te dejo tu espacio, detective, y espero que lo pienses bien-sonrió.

Kate vio como el se marchaba para dormir y dejaba que ella se quedara pensándolo y durmiendo en su habitación.

Beckett se levantó del sofá para irse a la habitación de Castle a dormir, al pasar por el escritorio de nuevo los pensamientos más calientes que tenía con el escritor atravesaron su mente. Tomó aire y miró hacia las escaleras, dudando si ir en su busca o no. Recordó la última vez que había dudado así… en Los Ángeles. Suspiró y se marchó a la cama a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando Castle se despertó y fue a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno antes de ir al trabajo, pensó que era el primero y que de nuevo la sorprendería con una de sus delicatesen, pero se equivocó.

La casa estaba en silencio y desierta. Se asomó a su habitación y la cama estaba hecha y con un post-it sobre ella.

"_Te veo en la 12, debía pasar a cambiarme y no tenía tiempo. No te olvides de mi Café. Nos debemos una conversación X. B."_

Castle sonrió y se guardó la notita. Se preparó algo ligero para desayunar y fue a la ducha para irse lo antes posible y encontrarse con ella.

Cuando llegó a la 12 todos estaban liados con trabajo, para arriba y para abajo, al parecer un nuevo caso había llegado.

Castle saludó a Espo viéndole súper atareado al estar sin su compañero, Ryan, que ya estaba de luna de miel.

-¿Has visto a Beckett?-preguntó sonriente, con los dos cafés en la mano.

-Sala de interrogación, lo mismo quieres entrar, está interesante ese sospechoso.

-Nah, la espero fuera…-dijo yendo para la antesala para poder verla por el espejo- A veces está mejor mirar desde afuera. Te da otra perspectiva de todo.

-Claro, Castle.

El escritor entró en la sala y La miró a través del cristal opaco de la sala de interrogación. Sonrió. Adoraba verla interrogar. Era pura fuerza. Daba miedo. Jamás le gustaría estar en el puesto de ese tipo.

Dejó los cafés en la mesa y escuchó atentamente la conversación, las preguntas de ella… las confesiones.

Sentía como su sien palpitaba el mismo ritmo que su pulso, con la misma fuerza que su corazón latía y que la sangre circulaba por su cuerpo. Podía sentir fácilmente como su dolor, su ira se agolpaba en cada rincón de su ser a través de las palabras de ella, de cada frase que soltaba sin saber que él estaba escuchando todo.

Cerró las manos con fuerza, sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de sus manos sin sentir un dolor físico por ello, tan solo sentía la rabia, la traición, el engaño, todo un sin fin de sentimientos negativos solapándose uno a uno en su mente, haciendo que perdiera la razón. Que dejara de entender que demonios había sido todo aquello… toda esa espera para darle una negativa… para enterarse de la cruel realidad.

Fijó su vista y no pudo ver más allá, no la veía a ella, se veía a él, veía su reflejo. Sus ojos brillando por sus lágrimas que estaban apunto de resbalar por su rostro, su ceño fruncido, su cara totalmente expresiva.

Salió de la sala dejando el café de ella en su escritorio ante la mirada de Espo.

-¿Te vas?

Ni siquiera pudo contestar. Salió de allí intentando controlar cada sentimiento, cada pensamiento que cruzaba su mente y echó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Un buen rato después, Beckett terminó el interrogatorio y fue a su escritorio, encontrándose su café.

-¿Castle ha estado aquí?

-Si, vino, dejó el café y se fue-comentó Espo, sin especificar que había estado presente en su interrogatorio.

Beckett hizo una mueca, le dio un trago al café. Estaba frío. Suspiró.

-¿Te dijo dónde iba?

Espo negó y siguió buscando entre papeles una pista para seguir con el caso.

Beckett extrañada, marcó el número de Castle sin encontrar respuesta. Apagado o fuera de cobertura. Sin línea. Sin una respuesta. Nada.

Sin poder contactar con él, intentó llamarle a su casa, y tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

Comentarios (incluso con palabras amenazadoras) son aceptados. Gracias!

Continuará!


	9. Hangover

**Hellouuu!**Antes que nada, armaros de paciencia, si esperabais que se resolviera la ultima escena del ultimo capitulo...aun queda... os traigo un capitulo volviendo a los inicios del fic, **un capitulo largo de narices **Jajaja, y que espero que os guste...me costó encontrar el punto comico y que ademas no se hiciera pesado, espero que lo disfruteis muchisimo y me dejeis un comentario sobre ello.

A todos os agradezco muchisimo los comentarios, a los que teneis cuenta os contesto a todos.

A las **mis gallinas** (sabeis quienes soys!) gracias por las risas. Gracias por los coments y el entusiasmo. A la** madrina de la gallina (eri)**: ME DEBES DOS COMENTARIOS, Y CON ESTE CAPITULO 3. A** lafleur89**: Me debes un comentario. Y por cierto aprovecho para que leais su fic! esta colgado aqui...ya tardais y tal. A **patricia_23** que siempre me deja comentarios y no puedo contestarlos por que no tengo cuenta, que sepa que me encantan y bueno siempre uqe puedo se lo digo por twitter. A **Mica**: Gracias por todos tus comentariooos!

y ya esta todo dicho. Se acerca el final. Gracias gente por leerme y estar ahi de verdad! **DISFRUTAAAAAAAD LA RESACA :)**

* * *

Beckett no podía dejar de mirar a los tres con una sonrisa, tratando de no carcajearse. Estaban graciosos. En un principio se había sorprendido de verlos así, después de escuchar la historia y de verlos con los trajes de Elvis durante más de 30 minutos estaba intentando no reírse a toda costa, pero finalmente no pudo evitarlo.

-He alquilado la mejor suite, vamos allí a cambiarnos-comentó Castle, informando a Beckett de sus planes.-Si no nos dejaran entrar en el casino...

-¿Casino?

Los cuatro caminaban por el pasillo del hotel, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-Si, vamos a celebrar la No-Oficial despedida de soltero del Detective Kevin Ryan-dijo Castle emocionado como un niño en un parque de atracciones- ¿Te nos unes no?

Kate miró a sus tres compañeros y frunció el ceño acercándose a ellos.

-Vosotros ya habéis bebido.

Espo sonrió tratando de disimular.

-Ya hemos empezado la fiesta sin ti, pero estas invitada...

-Y si nos haces un baile erótico más todavía.

Beckett golpeó el brazo de Castle mientras los otros dos se mantenían al margen.

-Vamos Beckett, quedate un ratito, tomate una copa y luego te vas... solo una copa...es su despedida...te está invitando.

-No, tú me estás invitando.

-Claro, pero es que yo soy el padrino no oficial.

Espo alzó una ceja y luego se encogió de hombros mirando a Ryan. Los cuatro subieron en el ascensor y luego llegaron a la impecable e inmensa suite.

Beckett se sentó en el sofá y trató de relajarse mientras los chicos se cambiaban y dejaban sus trajes de Elvis por ahí tirados. Castle regresó con sus jeans y su camisa y abrió el mini bar sirviendole a cada uno un vasito de ron con cola.

-¡Celebremos!

Espo y Ryan se unieron a ellos y se tomaron la primera copa de la noche. Los cuatro bajaron un momento después al casino dejándose llevar por la celebración.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras... a que consigo un Black Jack a la primera.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Tienes miedo, detective?

-¿Miedo?-Beckett se rió y se terminó de un trago el vodka con naranja que Castle llevaba en la mano-Siéntate. Yo iré a por las copas-sonrió-y es más... para que veas... te dejaré escoger a ti, la apuesta.

-Un striptease-Castle no dudó ni un segundo-vestida de policía.

Beckett apretó sus labios.

-No lo vas a conseguir.

Espo y Ryan habían decidido jugar en la mesa de la ruleta, mientras ellos se acercaron a una mesa de Black Jack.

Beckett se acercó primero al camarero y pidió dos whiskys y regresó al momento con los dos vasos, pasandole uno a Castle que acababa de sentarse frente al crupier.

Castle sonrió y relajó su cuerpo. Dio un trago a su whisky y movió su cuello, crujiendolo.

Se crujió los dedos y pidió carta.

Un as de picas. Sonrió y la guardó. Miró a Beckett y apostó el resto. Todo. Unas cuantas moneditas del casino por valor de unos 2.000 dolares.

Castle iba a por todas, le importaba poco perder el dinero, lo que quería era su premio.

El crupier destapó carta y una J de picas apareció delante de él.

-Black Jack.

Beckett se quedó helada al mirar las cartas, se giró tomando el whisky pensando en la que se le venía encima y fue en busca de Espo y Ryan a la ruleta.

Castle recogió sus ganancias y fue detrás de ella riendo.

-No puedo creer en mi mala suerte.-Beckett se colocó detrás de Espo que apostaba al 9 rojo y una vez más volvía a perder.

-Ni yo en la mía-comentó el detective.

-Pues la mía nunca falla. Hoy voy a tener un buen striptease...

-En tus sueños Castle.

Ryan alzó una ceja confundido.

-Siempre consigo lo que sueño. Mira mi vida.

-Vamonos-interrumpió Ryan-Mi suerte no va a mejorar-se terminó su bebida.

-Vamos si, tengo entradas para el show de magia...

-¿No había para strippers?-bromeó Kate.

-Eso lo tendré luego, aun hay tiempo... vayamos a dar un paseo.

Los cuatro salieron del hotel y dieron un paseo por las principales calles de Atlantic City, por las calles con más fiesta de la ciudad. Castle no dejó ni un pub sin entrar y tomarse un chupitos y Beckett, Espo y Ryan no tuvieron mas remedio que seguirle.

Un rato después y varios chupitos de todas clases, melocotón con whisky, bacardi con kiwi, absenta con grosella y unos cuantos más, entraron en la sala de actos del hotel donde se hacía el show de magia.

Los cuatro se sentaron riendo sin parar y tratando de no caerse en una de la mesas de la primera fila donde contaban con una botella del mejor champagne.

Castle iba todo despeinado y con dos botones de la camisa desabrochados y una goma con luz parpadeando que había comprado por dos dolares, alrededor del cuello. Ryan no iba mejor, y Espo llevaba la camiseta ceñidisima del calor que estaba pasando. Beckett se moría de calor con el jersey de cuello alto que llevaba y se había recogido el cabello, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Castle sirvió cuatro copas de champagne y el show de Magia empezó. El mago no era ni mucho menos como los que ellos conocieron en el caso de Drake. Era bastante malo, pero los cuatro no paraban de reír por la ingesta de alcohol lo cual ayudaba a creerse los trucos.

-Voy tan bebido que no logro verle los trucos-dijo Castle-pero mi subconsciente me dice que es malo. ¿Quien demonios saca una gallina de un sombrero? Siempre ha sido un conejo blanco.

La gallina en cuestión tras haberle picado los dedos al mago, correteaba por el escenario cacareando.

Beckett no pudo evitar reír mientras seguía el show, cartas, mujeres dispuestas a ser cortadas en trocitos, y alguna que otra cosa más.

-¿Algún voluntario?

Esa fue la pregunta mágica para que Castle saltara de su asiento haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos para salir al escenario.

-Bien...tienes que estar quieto...y yo muy concentrado-dijo el mago-se trata de fuego...y..no es...

Castle intentaba estarse quieto pero le era imposible. 10 segundos después su camisa empezaba a prenderse y el mago le llenó de liquido extintor...dejando su camisa inservible, empapada en liquido blanco y con partes chamuscadas.

Los cuatro salieron del salón de actos yendo a la tienda del hotel para que el escritor pudiera comprarse una camiseta.

Los tres detectives esperaron afuera.

-¿No está tardando mucho?

Espo y Ryan se encogieron. No tenían sentido del tiempo. Estaban en el punto ideal, ni muy conscientes ni muy borrachos. En el punto en que por todo les salía la risa floja... y estaban desinhibidos como nunca.

No supieron muy bien si Castle tardó cinco horas o cinco minutos cuando al rato apareció detrás de ellos, con una camiseta blanca dónde se leía el lema de la ciudad, copiado de las vegas, y en colores chillones. El cabello pegado a la frente, pegajoso del liquido del extintor, y en las manos una gallina.

-Corred corred corred!-les empujó en dirección al ascensor, mientras corrian y vigilaban

que el señor de seguridad no les hubiera visto.

Los cuatro entraron al ascensor muriendo de la risa.

-¿Que demonios haces con una gallina?

-¿¡La has robado?!-Beckett le gritó-¿Recuerdas que somos policias?

Castle se rió tontamente.

-Ostras, es verdad, pero...no me esposes aun.

-Castle, tienes que devolverla...es de ese tipo...

-No, no la he robado...

-Castle-Ryan le miró con evidencia, aguantándose en la pared del ascensor-.

-¡La he salvado!-dijo con la gallina en las manos y poniendo pose de super héroe.

Beckett rodó los ojos y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la ultima planta. Los cuatro salieron sin tambalearse demasiado y caminaron hasta entrar en la suite.

Castle entró y soltó la gallina. Ésta salió despaborida.

-La gallina no se va a quedar aquí...

Los cuatro se tiraron en el sofá.

-La he salvado, Beckett, si ese tío ha quemado mi camisa...¿que le iba a hacer a la gallina? Además...¿ y si luego el show de después era el de Siegfried & Roy? La pobre gallina sería la cena de un tigre.

-Esos dos están en las Vegas no aquí...

-Deberíamos ir a verlos...

-Otro día Castle-Ryan se levantó-chicos son casi las 3am...y estoy hecho polvo...nosotros nos vamos a ir yendo.

Espo asintió.

-Oh vamos...¡la fiesta acaba de empezar!

Castle descolgó el teléfono y avisó al servicio de habitaciones para que subieran de todo. Comida basura, gominolas, helado, más alcohol...

30 minutos después... la música estaba a tope en la habitación, los cuatro estaban descalzos jugando a poker, entre risas, comiendo de todo y bebiendo.

-Venga ahora esta-dijo Castle abriendo una botella de Jagermeister.

-Estas loco...eso pega mucho.-comentó Ryan-.

-Mejor... ¿o a caso sois unos gallinas?

Beckett le quitó la botella al escritor y le dio un trago directamente de la botella mirando a los tres hombres presentes, dejandoles con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Superad eso.

-Wow.

Los cuatro siguieron jugando a poker, perdiendo bastantes dolares y bebiendo bastante Jagger hasta terminarse la botella, entre Castle y Beckett ya que los otros dos detectives habían dejado de beber al principio de la partida.

El escritor y su musa no dejaban de reír y de apostarse cosas absurdas, comiendo extrañas composiciones como nocilla con ganchitos.

Cerca de las 4.30 am, Esposito y Ryan se despidieron algo perjudicados y desaparecieron de la suite. Castle y Beckett no se percataron hasta diez minutos después de su marcha.

Entre risas, buscaron por toda la habitación hasta vieron que estaban solos.

-¿Jugamos al strippoker?

Beckett alzó una ceja.

-¿O tienes miedo?

-No tengo ningún miedo.

-Yo tampoco, soy el amo y señor del misterio...soy...soy como el señor de monopoly, lo controlo todo...-Castle cogió un rotulador y se pintó un bigote y un monóculo como el señor de monopoly mientras Beckett lloraba de la risa.

Cuatro partidas después de strippoker y cinco prendas menos entre ellas, los Jeans de Castle, dos calcetines, y la camiseta de Beckett, ambos no tenían concentración suficiente para seguir, recostados en el suelo entre vasos vacíos y plumas tras una pelea de almohadas y un par de plumas perdidas de la gallina que asustada no paraba de correr como loca por la suite.

-No puedo más... ¿Que hacemos?

-No sé... no podemos salir de la habitación, si nos ven me harán devolver la gallinita.

-Castle, no vas a poder quedártela.

-Ponme a prueba...

-No, no otra vez.

-Oh, hablando de eso... en la calle de enfrente, hay un sex shop...y hay disfraces...

-Castle...

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, Beckett.

-No deberíamos salir...

-Es sólo una calle, ¿que podría pasar?-Castle se rió.

* * *

Castle salió del sex shop...(nuevamente vestido con sus jeans), con una sonrisa boba, cargando con la bolsa negra, mientras Beckett esperaba afuera, muerta de la vergüenza.

-¿Que has comprado?

-Pues...jajaja el disfraz...viene con pistola y todo... y ya está... Esposas ya tienes, detective.

Beckett rodó los ojos y caminó al lado de él viendo la de cientos de muchachos, celebrando algún cumpleaños, o la graduación, caminaban perdidos y bebidos por las calles.

-¿Beckett?-Castle se detuvo al mirar que estaba caminado solo y se giró.

Unos metros más atrás, Beckett estaba quieta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La detective asintió y retomó el camino hasta alcanzarle. Castle sonrió y Beckett se rió.

-Sabes que aun llevas la cara pintada ¿no?

-Ahora entiendo por que todos me miran.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro y la luz azul de un neón que parpadeaba se reflejaba en el rostro de cada uno. Ambos se giraron y miraron donde habían parado.

Una capilla.

Castle tragó saliva más serio que en toda la noche. Por un segundo la borrachera se fue al instante. Beckett estaba igual hasta que ambos se echaron a reír.

-¿Lo hacemos?-preguntaron al unisono.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

-Nah...jajaja.

* * *

Castle frotaba sus manos nervioso. Era su tercer matrimonio, no era para menos. Estaba parado en el altar de media monta de la cutre capilla estilo la de las Vegas en la que habían entrado. Sonrió.

A pesar de todo el alcohol que había bebido, en ese momento era consciente de que se estaba casando con la mujer de su vida... en una borrachera, si, pero los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Y para él, decir en ese momento que si quería pasar el resto de sus días con Kate Beckett era la pura verdad.

Su sonrisa se acentuó al ver a la detective caminar a paso lento y tratando de que fuera firme y para nada torpe.

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y miró a Castle. Tomó aire y continuó su camino.

Beckett llegó a su lado y miró al frente.

-Estas preciosa.

Beckett se rió. Llevaba el pelo desordenado, el maquillaje algo arruinado, sus típicos jeans y jersey y desprendía alcohol por todos los poros.

Castle achinó los ojos.

-Tú no estas nada mal...

-¿Llevas algo azul, nuevo y prestado?

Beckett alzó la ceja y luego negó.

-Nos traerá mala suerte...

-Y que más da, si no es de verdad...-Beckett prestó atención al oficiante que comenzó la "ceremonia".

Durante cinco minutos intentaron prestar atención mientras sus cuerpos cada vez estaban más juntos y finalmente sus manos se rozaron.

Beckett entrelazó sus dedos con los de Castle y se miraron en el momento que tenían que pronunciar las palabras mágicas:

-Yo...Ca...Rick...Richard Edgar Castle...me entrego a ti, Beckett. Te amo-dijo mirándola, esta vez serio. -Muchísimo... desde el primer día... yo quiero estar contigo siempre.

Beckett sonrió.

-Y cuando digo siempre, es siempre.-Con algo de dificultad, deslizó el anillo de bisutería que minutos antes había comprado en la misma capilla.

La detective asintió, miró la alianza y fue su turno, tomo aire y valor y pronunció:

-Yo...Kate-hizo una pausa- _Katharine_ Houghton...

-Un momento-Castle interrumpió-¿¡Tu segundo nombre es ese!?-Castle se echó a reir-Hough...hough...dios santo borracho es impronunciable jajajaja

Beckett lo fulminó con la mirada y luego no pudo evitar echarse a reir.

-Ok...yo Kate te acepto...acepto que estes siempre conmigo, por que yo deseo estar siempre contigo...por que...yo también te amo, Rick.

Beckett le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y acarició el dorso de la mano de Castle.

Rápidamente, sin dudarlo, sin permitir que ella se arrepintiera o lo evitara, la besó con ansia, tomando su rostro con sus manos, acariciando detrás de su oreja y con su otra mano acariciando su cabello.

Beckett deslizó su lengua en el interior de la boca de Castle, enredándola en la del escritor iniciando una batalla que a ninguno de los dos le importaba perder si era de esa forma.

Se separaron levemente y mirándose a los ojos volvieron a besarse, esta vez más suave, acariciando sus labios lentamente, apenas un roce y poco a poco, jugando nariz con nariz se separaron.

-Ya estáis casados, tenéis que firmar un par de papeles para legalizar la boda... y recoger los cheques descuentos para preservativos, fotografías, y una hora en un spa.

Ambos se echaron a reír y asintieron, sin soltarse de la mano fueron a firmar todos los papeles necesarios.

* * *

-Ya se han casado...ya se han casadoooo-Castle canturreaba cuando salía del ascensor con Beckett entre sus brazos. Tropezó chocando su hombro contra la pared en el mismo momento en que Beckett succionaba su cuello, volviéndolo loco, dejando una marca tremenda.

-Por dios, detective...-Castle intentó retomar el camino y tuvo que esperar unos segundos para recuperar la compostura.

Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta de la suite y atravesó el umbral con Beckett en brazos como mandaba la tradición. Entre risas la dejó en el suelo y miraron todo el desorden que había.

Castle lanzó la bolsa con el disfraz de policía y Beckett preparó dos copas de champagne. Puso música.

Al girarse, la habitación estaba desierta y la puerta del balcón estaba abierta.

Sonrió y salió afuera viendo a Castle disfrutando de la brisa. Estaba apunto de amanecer.

Beckett acarició la espalda del escritor y luego se abrazó a él por la cintura.

Castle se irguió y acarició los brazos de la detective, se giró y la miró a los ojos. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en la suerte que tenía.

De fondo, dentro de la habitación podía oírse como Frank cantaba 'Something Stupid'. Tal vez ellos habían hecho algo Estúpido, o tal vez había sido lo más correcto de su vida. El tiempo diría... lo que Beckett si sabía es que en ese instante, lo único que deseaba era abrazarse a él y bailar esa canción.

Y así fue, disfrutaron del primer baile de casados, en la intimidad de esa habitación, disfrutando de la canción de 'la voz', disfrutando de sus caricias y de su mutua compañía.

Beckett se puso de puntillas mientras acariciaba el cabello de su nuca y posó sus labios en los de él, besándose, pudiendo ser ese el vicio más adictivo: sus besos.

-Vamos a dentro, empieza a hacer frío.-Castle abrazó a Beckett para entrar-¿sabes que habría sido divertido?.

Beckett lo miró.

-Que la gallina nos hubiera llevado los anillos jajajaja.

Beckett no pudo evitar reír.

La música cambió y empezó a sonar 'Iko, Iko'.

-Adoro esta canción, la voy a poner de tono de llamada.

Ambos entraron dentro de la habitación y Beckett se metió en el baño para cambiarse. Al salir, a Castle casi le da un infarto de lo buenísima que estaba, con shorts y camiseta de policía putilla.

Castle estaba recostado en la cama, con calzoncillos y camiseta, mirándola embobado. Beckett se movía sensualmente, con la pistola recargada de tequila en la mano.

-¿Te gusta Castle?

Éste asintió sin apartar la mirada, haciendo fotos con su iPhone tal y como llevaban toda la noche haciéndose.

-Abre la boca.

Castle obedeció. Beckett se arrodillo entre sus piernas y disparó tequila directo a la boca del escritor. Una leve gota resbaló por su mentón. Kate se inclinó y le dio un lametón hasta atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

Aquello volvió loco a Castle que la agarró del trasero, pegándola a su cada vez más abultado miembro.

Beckett sintió los dientes de Castle en su cuello mientras ella se movía a horcajadas de él, succionó con fuerza y no pudo evitar arañar su pecho mientras un leve, casi insonoro gemido escapaba de su boca.

-Mmmm-Beckett agarró del cabello a Castle y se separó apenas. Volvió a disparar pero no había ni gota de tequila-dame un segundo.

En el transcurso en que se giraba, rellenaba el arma y volvía a su posición, Castle había cerrado los ojos.

Beckett alzó una ceja.

-¿Castle?

El escritor soltó un suspiró. Se había quedado completamente dormido a causa de tanto alcohol.

La detective abofeteó su rostro suavemente. Nada. Con frustración se recostó a su lado, sintiéndose mareada, tratando de tocar con su pie descalzo el suelo y así evitar vomitar y marearse más.

Se acomodó mejor, cubriéndose entre los almohadones y las sábanas cuando un ronquido de Castle la sobresaltó. Le dio una patada en su trasero y este, enrollado entre las sábanas acabó en el suelo, sin despertarse, completamente roque.

Beckett bufó y se giró para conciliar el sueño que no tardó en llegar igual que el sol que comenzaba a salir entre los edificios. El día había llegado y el sueño les había dado un rato de descanso que se vería interrumpido en el momento en que la resaca hiciera su presencia y los hechos de la noche desmontara su vida por completo.

* * *

Siento si me he comido muchas faltas de ortografia o esta mal estructurado, he ido a saco o si no no termino nunca. Lo siento si algo no os ha gustado, intento escribirlo lo mejor que puedo.

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui y siento si se os ha hecho largo o pesado.

Un saludo ;)


	10. The End

**Ya esta. El final. Fic acabado :( Me da mucha penita... por todo lo escrito y por todos los que me leeis y me dejais tremendos comentarios! Se agradecen muchisisisisisimo! :D ¡Gracias! Soys los mejores! **

**Si hay alguna falta de ortografía que os haga sangrar las corneas, mil perdones!**

**Y nada, disfrutad del capitulo tanto como yo!**

* * *

Beckett se tiró todo el día inmersa en el caso, pero no pudo dejar de pensar una y otra vez en por que Castle había aparecido, dejado su café y desaparecido. Si, había desaparecido completamente... no lograba localizarlo, ni en su casa, ni en el móvil, nada.

Al terminar su jornada laboral, bajó a la Morgue en busca de Lanie, necesitaba hablar con ella con urgencia y poder ordenar todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó la forense al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Castle se ha ido.

-¿Qué?

Beckett se sentó sobre una de las camillas metálicas para los cadáveres y suspiró.

-No sé, Lanie... anoche dormí con él.

-¿Qué?

-O sea, en su casa... era la segunda noche...Pero cada uno en una habitación...bueno yo en su cama, pero las dos noches separados.

Lanie se movía por la sala recogiendo varios utensilios mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

-Nos íbamos a dar una oportunidad... o eso creía. Él me la pidió, y yo estaba dispuesta a todo…-Beckett suspiró- y ahora no logro encontrarle.

Lanie detuvo sus movimientos y miró a la detective atentamente.

-Cuéntame todo.

Beckett le contó absolutamente todo, todos los detalles, la cena, las risas, el partido de baseball en la televisión... ellos dos abrazados, cubiertos por una manta como si realmente se tratara de un matrimonio. A medida que Beckett hablaba sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas.

-A ver, me estas diciendo que él se comporta así contigo, y esta mañana te encuentras el café frío en tu mesa y ni rastro de él, y que Javi dice que vino, dejó el café y se fue...

Beckett asintió.

-Tal vez pasó algo con Alexis.

-No, él habría avisado.

Lanie hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-Y tú no recuerdas haber hecho nada...

Beckett negó y se quedó pensativa tratando de recordar todo lo que había hecho o dicho con él durante la noche y el día.

-Ayer estábamos bien y hoy... hoy-Beckett abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio creyendo haber encontrado la respuesta a todo- y si… puede...que... él entrara...y... ¿Me escuchara en el interrogatorio?

Lanie hizo una mueca.

-Tal vez está en el Old Haunt escribiendo o desahogándose, por que no pruebas ahí... o en su casa... no te contesta al teléfono pero a lo mejor está allí.

Beckett asintió.

-Gracias Lanie.

La detective salió corriendo de allí y fue directamente al bar del escritor. Si se había enterado de su pequeño secretito comprendía que estuviera molesto, pero... no entendía el motivo por el que había huido, ella creía que si se enteraba, se molestaría por el pequeño engaño, pero no como para de un momento para otro desaparecer del mapa.

Suspiró. Ni siquiera sabía por que había actuado así. Debería haber sido valiente y encarar la situación.

Después de una carrera y un taxi, llegó al Bar. Nada. Cerrado. Tocó la puerta varias veces pero no estaba allí.

Hizo el camino a la inversa y otro buen rato después llegó al loft de Castle.

Golpeó la puerta varias veces obteniendo como respuesta un leve cacareo de la gallina al otro lado.

Beckett se sentó en el suelo del pasillo derrotada.

Llevaba una hora allí, mirando la nada, pensando en ambos, en como se podía torcer todo en cuestión de segundos. Sonrió cuando al otro lado de la puerta escuchó a la gallina hacer ruido.

* * *

La botella de Jack Daniels se hizo añicos al impactar contra el suelo. Beckett con torpeza se movió con lentitud. Tal vez había bebido más de la cuenta. Desde que había vuelto a su apartamento después de esperar durante dos horas en la puerta de casa de Castle no había hecho más que recostarse en el suelo de su salón, en silencio, dando tragos cortos al líquido ambarino.

Por otra parte, Castle daba vueltas en la acera mirando al edificio que tenía frente a él. Tal vez él también había bebido más de la cuenta para poder encararla.

Miró su reloj, era tarde. No importaba. No iba a huir más. Siempre… siempre que reaccionaba mal acababa huyendo. Pero nunca más, ya no podía fingir, no podía tragarse su cabreo y no pedirle una explicación. Ahora le tocaba vivir… le tocaba luchar, por ella y por él.

No podía seguir haciendo ver que no pasaba nada. No podía mirarla a los ojos y mentir, y decirle que iba todo bien cuando en realidad todo va mal y sólo deseaba podérselo gritar.

Poderle gritar que la amaba. Poderle gritar que lo sabía. Poderle gritar sin más. Desahogarse con ella delante.

Sólo había dos opciones, estar juntos o estar separados para siempre. Solos. Cada uno por su lado sin más, pero debía saberlo ya… no podía retrasarlo más.

Subió las escaleras del edificio de Beckett, agarrándose a la barandilla para no trastabillar, estaba algo corto de reflejos, una cancioncilla sonaba en su cabeza, como si se tratara de Rocky y la canción "Eye of tiger" que le animaba hasta llegar a la meta: hasta la detective.

Ahogado llegó hasta el descansillo y se llevó una mano al pecho. Respiró pesadamente y se tomó el pulso.

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta y esperó. Hacía tiempo que esperaba.

Beckett abrió la puerta al otro lado, apoyándose en ella.

-¡Castle!

Sus ojos, algo entrecerrados se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

Castle dio un paso al frente. Beckett se echó a atrás.

-Estuve todo el día…buscándote.

Castle cerró la puerta tras él, entró al salón y vio la botella rota en el suelo, al lado de la mesa. Con la mirada buscó a Beckett cerciorándose que estaba bien.

Beckett se acercó a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Castle se quedó callado, llevó una mano al bolsillo y apretó. Tomó aire y la miró.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no respondías a mis llamadas?

-Siéntate.

Beckett frunció el ceño y sin decir nada se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón, algo tensa. Lo miró esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Estuve allí.

-¿En el interrogatorio?

Castle negó y tras unos segundos confuso, asintió.

-Entonces… lo sabes.

Castle asintió.

-¿No me vas a decir nada? Solo… dime algo-pidió Beckett. Su silencio era más doloroso que cualquier cosa horrible que pudiera decirle.

Castle tomó aire y valor. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a mirarla.

-Todo este tiempo… lo recordabas-fue escueto, no encontraba las palabras justas para decirle todo lo que sentía y era algo que siendo escritor, odiaba.

-No…no estaba preparada.

-Beckett. No.

Beckett alzó una ceja, confusa.

-Castle, no estaba preparada…en aquél momento…tenía miedo… aun tengo crisis…aun tengo pesadillas del día del cementerio y ni siquiera tu 'te amo' me salva de ellas.

Beckett se levantó al decirle eso, quedando pegados. Castle la tomó de la mano.

-No, no sigas mintiéndome.

-¿Qué?

-Fui a Atlantic City.

-¿Qué?-Beckett dijo casi ahogadamente. Abrió la boca y ningún sonido escapaba de ella. Se había quedado muda.

-No sabía donde ir, necesitaba beber…y soy tan patético que necesitaba ir dónde tuve la mejor noche de mi vida contigo.

Beckett se mordió el labio.

-Cual es mi maldita sorpresa cuando… cuando me entero que no sólo me engañaste todo este tiempo… el tiempo que te había dado… si no estos días…estos mejores días de mi vida a tu lado…

-Castle.

-¡YO TE ESPERABA! ¡TE DEJABA TU ESPACIO!

-Rick…

-¡ME MENTISTE!

EL grito de Castle dolió. La mareó, tanto como la bebida que corría por sus venas. Era incapaz de mirarle. De no sentirse apenada, él tenía razón.

-Me mentiste Kate… estaba funcionando y…

-Sólo quería seguir a tu lado.

Castle sacó el papel que certificaba que seguían casados del bolsillo de su vaquero, lo arrugó y lo tiró al suelo. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Beckett. Miró la mano del escritor dónde reposaba un anillo.

-Bastaba con decírmelo. Lo he llevado siempre conmigo.

Beckett negó llorando.

-Dímelo-presionó el escritor-dímelo…-él también estaba apunto de llorar. Desesperado. Miró la mesa, y al lado de la botella había un anillo idéntico al que apretaba en la palma de su mano.

La habitación estaba en silencio. No apartaban la mirada el uno del otro. Sus corazones latían con fuerza.

-Dímelo-repitió Castle.

-Te necesito…-susurró.-Te…amo.

Castle se abalanzó hacia ella. El brazo del escritor rodeó la cintura de la detective atrayéndola a ella, rozando sutilmente con sus dedos la espalda, subiendo su camisa. Sus labios atraparon los suyos en un beso demandante, ansioso, casi torpe, abarcando al máximo. Necesitaba morir en esos labios, besándola, necesitaba demostrarle lengua contra lengua en una batalla hasta quedar sin oxigeno todo el amor que le procesaba, todo lo que había esperado se desvaneció mientras entre caricias se hacían uno.

Beckett dio un leve brinco enroscando sus piernas alrededor de Castle, este bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, agarrándola de las nalgas, pegándola más a él, demostrando como su excitación crecía poco a poco bajo sus pantalones.

Las manos de Beckett se enredaban en el cabello de él, sin dejar de besarse, ambos con los ojos cerrados, luchaban por besarse apenas separándose para poder respirar. Kate acarició la nuca del escritor y echó su cuello hacia atrás excitada cuando sintió los dientes de él rasgar en su cuello, en el punto exacto en que su pulso palpitaba con fuerza, desbocado así como su corazón, así como la sangre de él se concentraba en un único punto de su cuerpo, haciéndole saber a Beckett que estaba más que listo para ella.

Entre tropiezos, y chocando contra la pared, sin separarse, se movían en dirección a la habitación de ella, devorándose mutuamente, acariciándose, despojándose de la ropa. Beckett se deshizo de la camisa de él antes de llegar a la habitación.

Castle apretaba con fuerza sus manos en la baja espada de ella. Se separaron levemente y se sonrieron con ternura, olvidándose por un segundo del fuego interno latente que esperaba por ser apagado a base de caricias menos tiernas.

Beckett vio la mirada de él más oscura, perdido en su lujuria la depositó en la cama con cuidado, mientras desabrochaba con torpeza su cinturón. Kate alargó sus manos ayudándole, rozando sutilmente el bulto que formaba su erección.

Castle gimió al sentir como la mano de ella se colaba entre sus boxers, liberando su miembro al mismo tiempo que le despojaba de toda prenda, dejándole desnudo.

Jugando con sus dedos, la separó de su propósito y se recostó sobre ella, con cuidado, sin dejar su peso, besándola en sus hombros al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la camiseta.

Sonrió mordiendo su hombro, acariciando con sus manos el vientre de la detective y desabrochando sus pantalones.

Dos segundos después, ambos yacían en la cama, desnudos, piel con piel.

Se inclinó levemente para apagar la luz del velador. Beckett rodeó su mano en la muñeca de él, deteniéndolo.

-Quiero verte en todo momento-dijo su musa, excitándolo en sobre manera.

La ropa descansaba en el suelo, las manos casi con vida propia acariciaban toda piel que a su camino encontraban. Los labios de Castle apretaban los pezones de ella, endureciéndolos, haciendo que Beckett gimiera sintiendo como su erección rozaba su pubis.

Empapada en placer, no podía aguantar más. Castle la miró, esperando una respuesta que llegó a modo de mirada. No necesitaba más. Se deslizó con lentitud, con su mano en la cadera de ella, haciendo presión, sintiéndose pleno en el interior de ella.

Beckett arqueó su espalda, henchida en placer mientras gemía sintiendo como Castle embestía un poco más, llegando al máximo. Ambos quietos, se miraron, sonrieron, se besaron, acariciaron y se amaron en silencio.

Kate alzó su pierna hasta la cadera de Castle clavando su talón en el trasero de él, agarró con su mano el bíceps de él y se irguió clavando sus dientes en la clavícula de él mientras él embestía una y otra vez en un ritmo lento pero seco, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

Castle jadeaba, inclinó su cabeza buscando los labios de Beckett, abrió los ojos clavándole la mirada a ella. Beckett gimió ronco demandando un ritmo más alto. Castle aceleró sus embestidas hasta llegar a la cúspide del éxtasis al mismo tiempo que su musa. Todos sus músculos se contrajeron, sus cuerpos se tensaron, se abrazaron, sudados, con su cabello revuelto y húmedo, tan húmedo como todo su ser después de llegar al clímax gritando uno el nombre del otro.

Castle salió de ella, cejándose caer con cuidado, su cuerpo se ladeo y apoyó su rostro en el pecho de ella, ambos respiraban agitados, completamente perdidos, a merced del placer y tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón, intentando que el raciocinio volviera todo en calma.

Se acariciaban entre suaves besos en silencio hasta que un buen rato después, Beckett se removió para taparse con las sábanas, acomodándose esta vez ella, en el pecho de él, dándole un tierno beso justo en el esternon.

Unas cuantas horas después, y tras haber repetido dos veces más su encuentro hasta el amanecer, habían salido a desayunar y habían ido a casa de Castle, dónde de nuevo habían caído perdidos en la tentación.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar, tan sólo de dar rienda suelta a la pasión que tanto tiempo habían mantenido bajo raya y de disfrutar mutuamente del cuerpo del otro. La primera vez había sido rápida y demandante, mientras que las otras habían disfrutado conociéndose, haciéndolo al mismo tiempo con ternura.

Ésta vez, Beckett resurgía bajo las sábanas de la cama de él mientras Castle aun respiraba agitado.

-Dios, Detective…

Beckett sonrió acomodándose a su lado y sonrió, acarició su mano y miró la alianza que estaba dejando el dedo verde a Castle.

El rostro de él se tornó serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

-Castle no hagas eso…-suspiró-comunícate, no te lo guardes, no nos guardemos más cosas.

El escritor asintió.

-Pensaba que creo que deberíamos formalizar…casarnos…

-Ya estamos casados.

-No, no en ese plan…en plan…bien hecho.

Beckett sonrió y le hizo una mueca. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y besó su nariz mientras pegaba su frente a la de él.

-Si. Pero no ahora.

Castle posó las manos en las caderas de ella y asintió.

-Estamos casados…-suspiró Beckett sintiendo como en el fondo aun le daban pánico esas palabras- pero… algún día lo haremos bien… pero no quiero…anular esto…que tenemos.

Castle sonrió y la besó.

-A la tercera va la definitiva, señor Castle.

Se besaron durante un buen rato y vio como Castle no dejaba de rascarse el dorso de la mano.

-Ok, quítate ese anillo barato o te saldrá un sarpullido-dijo Beckett mientras se quitaba su anillo y lo tiraba por la cama, ayudando a que Castle se sacara el suyo.

-Te compraré otro…de los buenos-dijo acariciándola.

Beckett asintió.

-¿Vivirás conmigo?

-¿Y con la gallina?-Beckett negó-Ni de coña…

-No puedo deshacerme de ella…es como mi hija…

-Si Alexis supiera-murmuró la detective.

Castle suspiró. Y se relajó, decidiendo mentalmente que no sabía como iría su relación pero que disfrutaría de cada etapa que debían pasar sin precipitarse.

-¿Deberíamos decirle a los chicos…?

-Bueno es que…ellos…-Beckett lo miró, casi como fuera un sospechoso en un interrogatorio.

-Lo saben ¿no?

Castle asintió lentamente.

-Me chantajearon.

Beckett se rió sin poder evitarlo.

-Ok…Lanie también lo sabe…

-¿Hay alguien que no lo sepa?-dijo Castle casi con fastidio, celoso de esa nueva intimidad que tenía con Beckett y que deseaba que durase un poco más.

Beckett se encogió de hombros tranquila, casi sorprendida de lo tranquila que estaba.

-¿Qué te parece si te preparo algo de comer?

Beckett se movió sobre él y asintió contenta.

-Me iré a duchar mientras. –se levantó completamente desnuda, al igual que el escritor y se miraron unos segundos antes de separar sus caminos, dudando si seguir su instinto y perder la cordura un buen rato o seguir con sus planes fijados.

Por una vez ganó la segunda opción, Castle fue a la cocina mientras Beckett se metía en el baño.

Unos minutos después, Beckett salió del baño pues no encontraba una toalla, y se extrañó al no escuchar un solo ruido, si quiera la gallina que hacia rato estaba correteando. Avanzó y entró al despacho dónde Castle se encontraba inclinado sobre su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y sus codos pegados a la madera.

El escritor miraba fijamente a la gallina inmóvil pero intranquila mientras su pecho se hinchaba ante el esfuerzo.

Beckett se acercó a su lado.

-¿Que haces?

-Esta poniendo.

-¿Eh?

-Un huevo, shhh.

Finalmente, el huevo salió cayendo en el escritorio haciendo un pequeño ruidito y Castle aplaudió emocionado.

-¿Has visto? ¡Es el primero!

-¿Significa eso que eres abuelo?-dijo con mofa.

-No-Castle rió- Ya tenemos para comer.

Beckett lo miró horrorizado.

-No hablas en serio.

-Tan en serio como que te amo-dijo agarrándola por la cintura y besándola ante el cacareo de la gallina.

Beckett sonrió contra sus labios, abrazándolo también y le quito el huevo de las manos.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre-Castle acarició la nariz de Beckett en una tierna caricia, y sin soltarse, fueron hacia la cocina.

* * *

**FIN**

**Gracias de verdad por estar ahi hasta el final, no te olvides de dejar un comentario contandome tus opiniones!**


End file.
